Estel Taking the Longest Road
by Astarte Greenleaf
Summary: A tale of many different things and a combination of all the LOTR books.
1. Beginnings

TITLE: Estel  
AUTHOR: Lady Astarte Greenleaf  
EMAIL: astarte_greenleaf@hotmail.com  
CATEGORY: AU, Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst  
PAIRING: Legolas/other

SPOILERS: FOTR, TT, ROTK, Silmarillion.

SEQUEL: none  
RATING: R  
CONTENT WARNINGS: Fantasy violence – may not be suitable for under 8's  
SUMMARY: Modern girl (or is she) goes to Middle Earth and a few other interesting places. There's a bit here for everyone; mush, action, blah.  
STATUS: In progress  
ARCHIVE: C. M. & 1 V. C. A. or Fanfiction.net. Ask if you really want it or I will not be a happy bunny.  
DISCLAIMER: No, Frodo put that bleach down, I have to take you back! Oops. Not mine blahdeblah. Entertainment purposes only, no money made blah blahdeblah. Oh and anything you don't recognise like Estel, Kemendil and Elenglin are mine so don't copy them, OK!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The Elvish here is from the Grey Company but there are still some glitches in it. If you spot a mistake feel free to tell me so I can change it. The font at the top is available at grey-company.org.

Feedback is good but no flames please.

I was armed with 'The Hobbit', 'LOTR' and 'The Silmarillion' so if any of the history/plot is wrong it was not due to the lack of research. Please feel free to let me know about any mistakes so I can correct them. Some of it I do know about and I purposefully there. Please remember that this is an AU. This is set after LOTR and the only events that are incorrect happen then, the rest should be fine.

****

*        *        *

****

**_I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned,_**

**_I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned,_**

**_I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side,_**

**_I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye _**

© 1999 Rough Cut Music and WB Music Corp. (ASCAP)

Written by Darren Hayes and Daniel Jones

*               *               *

He was dressed strangely even by today's standards. A tunic of brown and green and brown breeches, a bow was in his hands and a quiver rested on his back. His long, blonde hair flowed gently over his shoulders and his piercing blue eyes had a confused expression. His skin was tanned a golden brown, his long neck ran down to a lean body. The nearest anyone came to matching his colourings was Estel. Long, blonde hair and striking blue eyes, tall, slim and graceful. He saw her and ran over.

"Naamin vanwa!"

"Excuse me?"

"I am sorry; I thought you were one of my kinsfolk. I am lost and find myself amongst a strange culture."

She could feel his pain. His aura was grey but his bow emitted a mixture of yellow, deep and pale blues, a showing that he was worried. She took him firmly by the elbow and led him to her student digs. Her roommate, Kerry, started at her astonished. Estel never brought home men, she had never even had a boyfriend and here she was with a strange young man heading straight for the bedroom!

"Where are you taking me, mellonamin?"

"My room. What does 'mellonamin' mean?"

"My friend," He replied simply.

Her room was much colder than the air outside and he shivered at the sudden change.

"I'm sorry; I keep my room cool to aid my clairvoyance."

Estel turned her back on him for a moment to put away her coat. As she did she kept a tab on the man's aura, he was studying her tarot cards.

"I did not ask before but what is your name?"

"Legolas," He turned to face her. "Now you must tell me yours."

"Estel and before you say anything, yes, I know it's strange and no, I don't know what it means."

"It means hope in my tongue."

"And what tongue would that be, Legolas?"

"Elvish."

Estel looked up and saw that he had pointed ears, she laughed.

"Don't be stupid. Oh, you can take off those ears if they're annoying you. It isn't Halloween just yet!"

"The ears are my own and I am an Elf."

"What Lord of the Rings type Elves?" She asked half-teasing.

"What is 'Lord of the Rings?"

"A book about Hobbits, Men, Wizards, Dwarves and Elves. In fact there is an Elf called Legolas in it."

He looked at her curiously. "Do you know any of the names?"

"The Hobbits - Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. The Men - Aragorn son of Arathorn, Boromir son of Denethor. The Wizard - Gandalf or Mithrandir, whatever you want to call him. The Dwarf was called Gimli and the Elf, Legolas. That was just the Fellowship of the Ring though."

Legolas looked as though he was going to faint.

"Those are the names of my friends."

"Stop trying to wind me up. I know more about it than anyone else I have ever spoken to. You won't beat me on knowledge. Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough."

"I will pass your test."

"All righty then, Question 1, what is the name of the demon in Moria?"

The colour drained from his face. "A Balrog of Morgoth."

"Question 2. Hmm, let me think."

As she spoke she shut her eyes and Legolas walked up to her. He took her hands and placed them over his ears.

"They are real, feel them."

Estel pulled gently on them and let out a sigh.

"You win."

He smiled slightly and took her hands in earnest. "Will you help me get home, mellonamin?"

"Yes, I will, I will do everything within my power to help you, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood."

He looked taken aback.

"How did you know that?"

"What?"

"My name. How did you know I was Prince of Mirkwood?"

She smiled and beckoned him to follow her. They walked into the small living room.

"Kerry, this is Legolas."

Kerry looked up at him. "He sort of looks like Orlando Bloom." Kerry leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Must have had some nutty parents; Lord of the Rings fans like you. He is pretty fine though. Mmm-mmm!"

Estel blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Kerry, shut up!"

Estel looked over at Legolas, he was embarrassed but trying not to show he had heard.

"Elves have excellent hearing," Estel stated matter-of-factly. "Learn your LOTR before you speak."

She turned to Legolas.

"Are you hungry, mellonamin?"

He smiled at her attempt to speak Elvish.

"Very."

"Put your bow down, no one will hurt you here. I'll bring something over to you. Sit down on the sofa."

She walked out to the kitchen; he followed her taking care not to make a sound, a mischievous grin spreading on his face.

"Who is Orlando Bloom?"

She did not jump, which is what he had intended for her to do.

"I knew you were there and what you were going to do. Orlando Bloom played you in the films of The Lord of the Rings."

"Film?"

She waved a dismissive hand and gave him a plate of cold pizza.

"I'm afraid it's all we have. It looks like Kerry had a party last night and cleaned us out."

He smiled gratefully and she blushed once again.

Legolas watched her while he ate, his eyes never leaving her face. This woman was so Elf like, she had the appearance and grace of an Elf yet did not have pointed ears. She could also sense auras, which only Elves could do. He pondered her as she pottered about the kitchen, getting something for herself and quickly devouring it.

"Once you have eaten, I will try and send you back home."

*               *               *

The light of a hundred candles danced across Estel's face as she and Legolas sat in the middle of the plain wooden floor.

"Repeat what I say and keep your eyes closed."

"Yes, mellonamin."

"Mother Goddess, listen to me. Take your child. Set him in his rightful place. Take him back home."

The room grew colder and the wind whistled. A hundred candles went out.

*               *               *

Legolas opened his eyes when he heard her cry out. He was greeted by a sword.

"Speak your name. Do not try to run; you will not leave Mirkwood alive."

"Legolas, Prince of this land." 

The owner of the sword muttered an apology and bowed to his Prince. Estel was in front of him having passed out. He took her in his arms and with a sigh carried her to his home.

*               *               *

Estel awoke, surprised that her wooden floor was so comfortable. She opened her eyes to a view that she had never seen before. She was in a large bed covered by the finest cotton linen.

"You are awake at last."

She looked round to see Legolas at her side.

"You are in Mirkwood, mellonamin."

"I wasn't supposed to come with you, this isn't my home, I shouldn't have been brought here."

She tried to get up but Legolas gently pushed back into the bed.

"You are to rest, Vanyaer."Fair One

"What?"

"Namárië."Farewell At this he smiled, turned and was gone.

She fell into sleep once more.

*               *               *

Fingers were entwined with hers, her thumb being stroked by another. Legolas was once again at her side.

"Back again?" She asked him weakly.

"Yes I am, Vanyaer."

"What does that mean?"

"Vanyaer? Fair One."

Estel blushed and looked away.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Arwen Estel."Lady Estel

He put warm fingers under her chin and turned her head towards his. She had tears in her bright blue eyes.

"What grieves you so, Arwen Estel?"

"I have wanted so much to come here, find out that all the Ring lore was true and now I have, I wish, I wish I hadn't."

"Lady Estel, why do you wish that?"

"In my world you are a fictional character, real enough when you read the book or see the film but having a so-called fictional character sit and talk to you is very disturbing to say the least."

"Perhaps, but, Vanyaer, have you thought about how lucky you are to be staying in one of the Elven palaces? Or how lucky you are to have met someone who was actually in the Fellowship and can tell you more than any book could?"

"Legolas, I would miss my friends." 

"Not your family?"

"I don't have a family. I lost my memory about 10 years ago so I don't remember them. I just woke up one day in a full grown body and I don't remember anything before that. All I knew was that I could sense auras and cast spells. Ai, estel, mellonamin, Vanyar Tári aa'utuvar."Oh, hope, my friend, may the Fair Queen be found.

Legolas snapped his head up, his eyes searching her face. Seeing his look of bewilderment she continued.

"It was one of the things I remembered. I have no idea what it means. The words calm me when I speak them."

"Oh, hope, my friend, may the Fair Queen be found"

"What?"

"It's what you just said. It's Elven. Do you remember any more?"

"Númenello, yrch. Rómello, estel. Namárië, sí, mellonamin, Vanyar Tári, estelle."

"Out of the West, orcs. From the East, hope. Farewell, now, my friend, the Fair Queen, your hope."

"That is all I remember."

She looked deep into his eyes and saw confusion and pity in them.

"Get dressed, we must ride to Rivendell, Arwen Estel."

He left the room after pointing out a pair of breeches and a tunic both of the deepest grey. She changed quickly and met Legolas outside her room. He was holding a bag.

"Food and clothes," He stated simply.

He handed her a long brown cloak which she immediately put on.

*               *               *

Estel rode with Legolas on his horse Arod. She had not ridden before and her hands gripped Legolas' waist tightly.

She woke up every morning to Legolas standing over her or singing softly to himself while walking to and fro.

*               *               *

When they arrived at Rivendell, Legolas made sure his room was next to hers. He did not know why but he felt very strongly for this woman. It deeply troubled him; he had not felt this way during any of his past romances. His heart leapt when she came near him and he could not bear to be apart from her. Estel puzzled him; she acted Elven and even looked Elven if you could not see her ears. To hear her speak his tongue was disturbing, she spoke as if she knew the language and he distinctly heard the harmonious and lilting sound of the words as if she had an Elven voice. The woman could sense auras and she had Elven sight and hearing. She was no Elf but she certainly acted like one. Legolas was entranced.

*               *               *

_This Council of Elrond seems to be a load of crap. I have never been so bored. Why did Legolas get jumpy about the fact that I spoke a few words of Elvish?_

"Would you care to repeat the words, Arwen en amin?"My Lady

She knew at once that the Elf who spoke was Elrond. His black hair hung round his ageless face which framed his eyes, grey, far seeing and much knowing.

"Ai, estel, mellonamin, Vanyar Tári aa'utuvar. Númenello, yrch. Rómello, estel. Namárië, sí, mellonamin, Vanyar Tári, estella."

"Where do you come from?"

"London, Master Elrond."

"My knowledge fails me, where is that in Middle-earth?"

"It is not in Middle-earth, Master Elrond."

"Not in Middle-earth?" A man had stood up and looked at her with scornful eyes.

"Aragorn, for you are Aragorn. I know of the deeds you have done yet I will challenge you, King of Gondor. I do not hail from Middle-earth. I do not know how I got here but I do not belong here."

He looked taken aback at the fact that she knew his name without being introduced.

"How do you know of the deeds of the Fellowship if you do not come from Middle-earth?"

"It was published as a book called Lord of the Rings."

Elrond looked at her sharply. "What did this book contain?"

"Mmm, everything. All that you did was recorded. From Bilbo finding the Ring to Gollum falling into the Crack of Doom with it. A lot of people cried when that thought Gandalf had died in Moria fighting the Balrog."

Legolas shuddered, Aragorn looked strangely at her. A voice from the corner of the room spoke.

"How did you get here?"

It was Gandalf. She hadn't seen him before now and she could feel his wizened eyes on her.

"I used a spell. It was to send anyone back to their rightful place. Before now I have only used it on trapped spirits. I don't know how I got here. It isn't my rightful place."

"Maybe it is. I can feel your power and you certainly have the appearance of the Elves. I know from Legolas that you have the Elves power of seeing auras. How old are you?"

"I do not know. I woke up 10 years ago in a fully grown body knowing only what I told you, that I had some kind of power and that I could sense auras."

"Come here, Lady Estel."

Aragorn jumped at the name that had been his many years before.

Estel obeyed. Gandalf put his hands over her ears and muttered some Elven words. A sharp, burning pain sliced through her head causing her to cry out. Gandalf uncovered her ears and smiled.

"This is why she looks so Elven," He announced turning her to face the Council. Legolas gasped, Aragorn smiled and Elrond handed her a glass filled with a purple liquid.

"Drink, it will stop the pain."

She drank and indeed, the pain stopped. He smiled at her as she felt her ears, he fingers running over the pointed tips.

"Oh great, now I'm doomed to have permanent Spock-ears. Fun!"

Elrond motioned for everyone to be seated.

"You shall all stay in Rivendell while we wait to see if Lady Estel develops any more Elven characteristics. Legolas, Aragorn, keep her from harm. Legolas, as you know her better than any of us try and keep her company." He turned to Estel. "If you wish, and Gandalf permits, would you like to learn to use more of your power?"

Estel nodded fervently.

"Gandalf?"

"I will teach her if she wishes."

Legolas came over to Estel. He took her hand and led her to her room.

"If you get changed, I will escort you to dinner in half an hour."

He smiled, she blushed and nodded.

"Pretty ears, Lady Estel."

*               *               *

Legolas rapped his fingers lightly on Estel's door.

"Are you ready, Vanyaer?"Fair One

There was no answer. He opened the door slowly, warning her he was coming in. There was a feminine grunt and he heard Aragorn laugh.

Estel saw Legolas at the door and beckoned for him to come forward. She was dressed in figure hugging dress which matched her bright blue eyes. Aragorn stood before her with his palm held upright.

"Try again, Estel."

She swung at his palm striking it with a loud crack. He ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Better."

Legolas stepped into the middle of the room.

"Are you ready, Arwen Estel?"

Her hair was untidy and full of knots. She smiled at him and went to brush her hair.

"Aragorn, I thought you knew better than to teach a maiden in a dress to fight."

Aragorn grinned at the Elf who was clad in pure white and royal blue.

Estel emerged, her complexion glowing with exertion. Legolas offered her his hand and she took it. Its warmth spread through her body and gave her the confidence to raise her gaze from the floor. He gently guided her to a room full of Elves with a long wooden table at its centre filled with food.

"Would you care for something to eat, Arwen Estel?" Her had turned her to face him and was staring intently into her eyes. Embarrassed by his gaze she tried to turn away but was prevented from doing so by strong yet gentle hands. He repeated his question.

"I am fine, mellonamin." He stomach growled its opposition. She giggled and a wide grin appeared on the Elf's face. He sat her down and disappeared. He quickly returned with a plate of the finest food.

"Eat, Vanyaer."Fair One

Estel wolfed the food down, giggling as she tried to suppress the burps that followed.

.

"Very good food. Very good. The best I have ever had."

Legolas tried to hide his amusement while all the Elves within a six foot area told her that such praise was too great for the simple meal she had eaten. The Elves departed and left Estel mock-glaring at Legolas who was grinning broadly.

"You could have warned me, Legolas."

"Like you warned your friend before she told you that I was pretty fine."

Estel blushed a deep crimson and glared harder at the Elf.

"Come, Lirimaerlovely one, take a walk with me."

She sighed and smiled. "Stop calling me names that I don't understand, will you?"

"As you wish, lovely one."

*               *               *

Estel and Legolas walked together, hand in hand, green light playing over their faces.

"It's beautiful. Why did you not show me this sooner?"

Legolas smiled in reply and the hand clutching his gripped tighter. He turned to her, his blue eyes glittering.

"It is nothing compared to your beauty, Vanya Arwen."Fair Lady

Estel blushed and shut her eyes to his admiring glance. He pulled her to him and she felt his arms snake round her waist. She blushed harder and tried to remove herself from his grasp. Sensing her distress, Legolas gently stroked her cheek.

"I am sorry, if I have taken too much of a liberty. Accept my apologies, I did not realise that you loved another."

She did not respond, except to look down at the ground. The Elf started to worry that he had deeply offended her and his anxiety must have shown because she took his hands in her own.

"I am not loyal to another but I am a little embarrassed." She smiled and looked into his eyes now a deep blue, full of concern and confusion. "I'm not used to this sort of attention. I used to have elf-ears and people made fun of me at University. I was labelled as a freak and became severely depressed. I had surgery to have the tips removed. I have only just started to get any friends. I wish I'd met you a long time ago."

She bowed her head and was silent. Legolas took her in his arms again and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Melamin auta yassenalle, Vanya Arwen."My love goes with you, Fair Lady

Tears coursed down her cheeks while Legolas held her tenderly.

After what seemed to Estel, to be years, they broke apart. She wiped the last of her tears away and a slight smile crept over her delicate features.

"Last one back is a rotten egg!"

She took off down the path leaving Legolas standing by himself. He smiled to himself and ran after her.

*               *               *

"Legolas, watch this."

Estel sat in the middle of her floor with a hundred candles surrounding her. She muttered a spell and a ball of light appeared in her open hands. She gently blew out the candles and the room was filled with golden sunlight.

"It is beautiful, melamin!"my love

Estel had been taught many new spells by Gandalf. As time went on her bond with Legolas grew. The Elf loved her deeply but was troubled. She grew paler by the day and her expression told of deep grief. Her smiles hardly ever touched her eyes and the light in them had vanished. She had almost stopped eating. Disturbed from his thoughts by a gentle kiss he enveloped her in a embrace and kissed her back.

"Tell me what is grieving you, lisse'corm."Sweetheart

"Vanya Legolas, I do not belong here. I love you but I want to go home," Her eyes filled with tears and she continued, her voice near to breaking. "My heart does not belong here. I pine for my home. I am sorry, Legolas, I must go."

She pulled out of his arms and turned her back to him. She muttered a simple spell to ignite the candles and sat in the centre of them.

"Do not leave me, melamin!"My love

He made to catch her hands but she pulled away.

"Legolas, I must go. I'm dying, haven't you noticed? I need to go back. Please, understand, please. I didn't want to hurt you, why do you think I stayed so long?" Her eyes met his; she saw the pain she was causing. "Just understand, please."

She started to say the spell that she knew would send her home. She could feel the sorrow radiating from him. She blocked him out and finished the spell. The room grew colder and the wind whistled. A hundred candles went out.

*               *               *

Estel awoke on her wooden floor feeling like she had been flattened. She groaned and got up. Her stomach growled for food, she went to the kitchen to supply it. Kerry was there with a strong coffee, her eyes staring into space.

"Kerry, what's wrong?"

Kerry looked up and tears sprang to her eyes as she took Estel in.

"Is it really you?"

"Of course it is, Kerry, why wouldn't it be?"

"We thought that you were dead or something. It's been almost 5 months since I last saw you. Why didn't you get in contact? I thought that bastard bloke had kidnapped you or something. You're a missing person, there have been police hunts for you, a murder inquiry, you've been on the news. I thought I would never see you again. The police have given up chance of finding you alive and you just swan in here like you're the tooth fairy or something. Have you any idea how worried I have been?" Overcome with happiness for her friend's safe return, rage at her not getting in contact and obvious good health and excitement from the thought of sending her 'kidnapper' to jail she broke down sobbing. "Where did he take you? Did he hurt you?" Her voice came out in spasms as tears stained her face.

"He didn't do anything to me. Kerry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't even know how long I had gone; the days just seemed to blend into each other. If it's any consolation to you, I stayed of my own free will, even if I did not want to go there in the first place."

It obviously was not a consolation to her; Kerry whipped round and slapped Estel, her palm cracking her cheek.

"You don't contact me for 5 months and you think it will comfort me to know that you stayed of your own free will. How could you be so thoughtless? Just, don't even speak to me." Kerry glared at Estel, her anger obvious. "I hope the bastard who kidnapped you rots in jail."

"Kidnapped? Bastard? Just because I didn't want to go doesn't mean that I was kidnapped. If you died and went to say, hell. You did want to go there but you can't say the Devil kidnapped you can you?"

"Did you go to Hell then, Estel," Kerry spat the name. "How did you get to where you went then, fly? You didn't take your car."

"If you must know I did a spell."

"Estel, you know I don't believe in that stuff."

Estel muttered her Elven light spell and held the resulting ball out to Kerry.

"Do you still not believe, Kerry or do I have to throw fire for you?"

Kerry looked astonished, her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open.

"I am so sorry for not believing you before, Estel. I still have my doubts, don't get me wrong but I can see that some of its true."

*               *               *

Kerry was glad to see Estel again. She had worried about her but she hadn't given up hope. Hope. Estel never gave up hope. She had her heart broken by several blokes but she never gave up hope of meeting Mr Right. When she was battling depression she always knew that she would get through it. Hope. Estel personified it, a beacon of light in the middle of darkness. An angel in the pit of Hell.

*               *               *

Legolas was fading. He hardly ever smiled and laughed far less. His tanned skin had paled to a pure white. Estel meant hope in his tongue and he hoped. Hoped that he could get to her, bring her back. Bring her back to his arms where she should be. He hoped and hope kept him alive.

*               *               *

Estel missed Legolas terribly. She could hear his voice in her head; "Melamin auta yassen lle, Vanya Arwen."My love goes with you, Fair Lady but it offered no comfort to the fact he was not there. She felt her old depression begin to sink back in again like oil into the sea, poisoning her mind. She feared to go back on the streets with her Elven ears. She grew gaunt and the light disappeared from her eyes again. All she had was hope. Hope that she would see Legolas once more before her flame was extinguished forever.

*               *               *

As Estel slowly sank into depression again the world seemed to sink with her. Terrorism was responsible for many deaths. Evil prevails while good people do nothing. Evil was prevailing and the good people were doing nothing. As the evil grew Estel's thoughts returned to the peace of Middle-earth more and more. She knew that she was dying, dying of the grief of losing Legolas. She wanted to go back but her power had been drained by the depression.

She looked at that day's paper and saw death; she saw it on the news, everywhere. She cried bitter tears, cursing having come back unto this world. She cursed the evil men who had ruined her once beautiful world, Hitler, Hussein and the like. She cried as if her tears could cure the world of all its ills and set it as a symbol of hope that evil could be overcome. Her tears did not have the power to cleanse the world but still she hoped for a better place. Her thoughts trailed to Mirkwood and Rivendell then Legolas and Elrond, Gandalf and Aragorn. Their hope had not been in vain, they had destroyed the One Ring. Here there was no One Ring to destroy.

"Mother, Goddess, show me the way. Show me what to do." She lifted her face to the heavens, begging. "Mother, help me save your Earth."

No help came.

*               *               *

Legolas walked through the forest at Rivendell, green light playing over his face. Once he had walked here, hand in hand with Estel. Aragorn now walked at his side.

"You miss her deeply, Legolas."

"We all grieved."

"You grieve more than most. Everyone could see your love for her. She loved you in return with a passion I could not have though possible."

"I expected no reciprocation but she gave it whole heartedly."

"Indeed, she did."

"I just can't understand why she would want to leave."

"I don't think even Estel knows the answer to that. If she did she would have told you. I think she'll come back when she is ready."

"You know, Aragorn, to have an Elven name where no Elves have ever lived is pretty strange. To be an Elf in the same place is even stranger. I wonder why she is there. Hope. Oh, hope, my friend, maybe the Fair Queen is not lost. What does it mean?"

"I wish I knew, mellonamin, I wish I knew.

*               *               *

Gandalf was poring over large books, full of dust and damp.

"Ai, estel, mellonamin, Vanyar Tári ilwanwa. Númenello, yrch. Rómello, estel. Namárië, sí, mellonamin, Vanyar Tári, estelle. Out of the West, orcs. To the East, hope. Farewell, now, my friend, the Fair Queen, your hope. Oh, hope, my friend, maybe the Fair Queen is not lost. What can this mean, what can it mean?"

"Can I help, Gandalf?"

Elrond stood over Gandalf, he had brought the Wizard some food.

"I'm still puzzling over the meaning of Estel's words."

"Strange words for one not familiar with Elves to say. Stranger still for those who know our tales. There is not a mention of 'The Fair Queen' in any of our songs. My memory stretches back to the Elder Days and I can remember no Fair Queen talked of."

"Maybe we will have to look at books made before that time, Master Elrond."

Elrond sighed. "I knew that it would come to this. You shall have to look in Sauron's books. He had the only record of before the Elder Days."

"Let us hope there is none of his evil left in the books."

Gandalf rose and Elrond led him to a secluded door at the back of the dark library. Elrond muttered the password and the pair descended into the depths of the newly revealed path. Gandalf performed a simple light spell. Light radiated from his staff, illuminating Elrond's face.

"I will not look in them, Mithrandir. You will have to go on alone."

"Mellonamin, I would not let any one behold the if I could help it. I am wary of reading them myself."

"You do know the password, Gandalf?"

"I do, mellonamin."

Elrond left him and shut the door.

*               *               *

Gandalf sat in a small room illuminated by the light of his staff and a few candles. He was deep below Rivendell, where many feared to go, including Elrond Halfelven, mighty amongst Men and Elves. He himself had feared to come here, to this place where the one of the most dangerous of Sauron's possessions was located, his books. They may be simple objects but the books contain information on how to create another One Ring. Sauron spent many hours poring over the books, adding to them, finding forgotten evils. So much time spent that it was not safe for anyone to look at the books, let alone a Wizard of great power. Such deeds one would be tempted to perform were unimaginable, some even Sauron would not do. Sauron, however, had the only reliable records from before the Elder days.

"Ai, estel, mellonamin, nai tae Vanyar Tári a'vanwa. Númenello, yrch. Rómello, estel. Namárië, sí, mellonamin, Vanyar Tári, estelle. Out of the West, orcs. To the East, hope. Farewell, now, my friend, the Fair Queen, your hope. Oh, hope, my friend, maybe the Fair Queen is not lost. The Fair Queen is not lost, hope to the East, West, Orcs. How does she know about orcs? She is definitely an Elf but how? Hope for what? Finding the 'Fair Queen'? Who is the 'Fair Queen'?"

*               *               *

Everyone was puzzled by the tidings Estel had brought. Elrond puzzled more than most for the words were in the tongue of his kindred and he felt a duty to find out their meaning. He walked into Estel's former room, no one had stayed in their since she had. It was kept locked and nothing had been moved. Elrond studied every one of her possessions carefully, trying to find an answer to her riddle. The room was filled with her spirit, a link with another world. He could sense her sorrow at leaving Middle-earth.

He called to her, hoping she would hear him, "Arwen Estel, you know what these words mean. Think. You know the answer. Try to remember, what do they mean? Remember."

*               *               *

Estel sat on her bed, staring at the floor. She was thinking, yet again, of the beauty of Middle-earth. A fire seared through her head and she could hear Elrond.

"Arwen Estel, you know what these words mean. Think. You know the answer. Try to remember, what do they mean? Remember."

The last word echoed in her head. Remember. Remember. Remember. It faded into oblivion.

The fire roared in her head making her cry out. Visions flashed before her eyes. Death, destruction, she saw herself, alive in the middle of it all. The fire lost part of its intensity. More visions. Green land, life, herself. The fire came back one last time. Remember. A ring, the stone set in it glowing like the sun on a summer's day. Remember. Fire ripped through her mind, she screamed.

"The ring, the ring. An Elven ring. The Elven ring" She gasped the words and collapsed.

*               *               *

Elrond heard her scream and a chill passed down his spine. Now it was his turn for the fire. It threw him to the floor and left him gasping for breath.

"The ring, the ring. An Elven ring." Her voice, clear and sharp, sliced through his mind.

"A ring?"

"An Elven ring. The Elven Ring." The voice stopped and so did the fire. Elrond hurried from the room and sank to his knees.


	2. Reflections

Estel – Part 2

Elrond had called another Council. Legolas and Aragorn sat talking quietly and Gandalf seemed to be trapped in his thoughts.

"Do you know why Elrond has called this Council, Legolas?"

"Mellonamin, I do not. I was surprised as you when the summons came."

Elrond walked in, notably weaker after his ordeal with the fire. Legolas and Aragorn exchanged concerned looks.

"You may be wondering why I brought you here today. Even Gandalf does not know."

"Indeed, I do not, Master Elrond, but I have news of my own, concerning Estel."

"Stand, then, and speak your news."

He spoke. "While searching through Sauron's books I came across many entries on the 'Fair Queen'. They were not made, however, before the Elder days but in the Second Age. It seems she had a power to rival his own. An Elven Queen, she dwelt where in the land of Mordor and her palace stood in the far West of Mordor. It seems that Sauron feared her greatly for, you see, she had wrought her own ring. Her ring could only be used for good and could only hold dominion over those that gave their permission. Sauron sent her to a world far from this, hoping that she would never return. She could have easily overthrown him if she wanted to. Her downfall was trust. Sauron swore to her that he would never do evil deeds. She turned her back to him and he threw her from this world. I found a poem sung by the Elves of her palace next to the entry. It read as follows;

The Fair Queen in her palace of light,

Her Ring shining golden bright.

A beacon of light in the middle of Darkness,

An angel in the Pit of Hell,

The Fair Queen, our hope, Estel.

"So you see, Estel is the Fair Queen. She can remove the shadow from Mordor and erase Barad-Dûr from Middle-earth." Gandalf finished and sat down.

Elrond considered Gandalf's testimony carefully and rose.

"I have news of a similar sort. I was in Estel's room yesterday and I felt a connection with her. I called to her, she called back. As she did a fire ripped through my mind and sapped my strength. She spoke of an Elven ring and as she stopped speaking the fire also stopped. I sensed that she was unconscious but I do not think that any harm will come to her. I think she felt the fire too. I knew at once she was the 'Fair Queen' her tidings spoke of. We must have misinterpreted them. I believe the lines should be;

Oh, Estel, my friend, maybe the Fair Queen is not lost.

Out of the West, orcs. To the East, Estel. Farewell, now, my friend, the Fair Queen, your Estel.

"My only hope is that she remembers who she is."

Legolas stood. "We must find a way to talk to her. Can we use her room again?"

"Legolas, I am afraid that you will not be strong enough. She will have to do this part on her own."

"Can I not try?"

"No. That is all I have to say on the matter."

"Why can I not speak with her?" Legolas was now shouting at the Elven Lord. "Let me talk with her!"

"Sit down, Legolas." Elrond did not need to raise his voice; everyone could feel its power.

"No! Just let me speak to her!"

Elrond was not in the mood for reasoning with the Elf. "Sit!"

Legolas returned to his seat trembling with anger. 

Why will he not let me speak to her? I'm dying for her and he will not let me receive comfort from her voice.

*               *               *

Estel went to her jewellery box. She never wore her ring, a jeweller told her that it was made from a metal that he had never seen before, like gold but purer. It was set with a diamond that was so perfect it was worth more than the whole of London. She had never insured it, couldn't afford it on her student grant. She looked at it now; it was identical to the one in her vision. Slipping it on her finger, she felt its power running through her veins giving strength and courage. Remember. Elrond's final word echoed in her mind again. Remember.

Remember. The Fair Queen, Estel, Ring, Power. Remember. Mordor, Barad-Dûr, Shadow, Light. Remember. Promise, Evil, Good, Betrayal. Remember. Sauron, One Ring, Hope, Banished. Remember.

Her ring flashed and Estel realised the truth. Sauron had betrayed her and sent her here after his promise to do no evil deeds. She had a Ring of Power, one that could one rule over willing rings. Mordor had been her land, the land of Lisse'estel Sweet Hope, her palace Vanya Mellilar Fair Friendship, shone instead of the grim Barad-Dûr.

She wondered if her ring could work here.

*               *               *

Legolas sat outside Estel's old room; he could feel her spirit within but was forbidden to enter. Elrond had been weakened by the fire that had slashed through his mind when he had entered the room. Legolas was already weakened by the grief of losing Estel and Elrond knew that it could kill him. The Elf despised Elrond's decision, he wanted more than anything to hear Estel again.

Gandalf and Elrond sat at a small table talking. They both wore their Elven Rings of Power. Gandalf's, Narya, glowed a fiery red and Elrond's, Vilya, shone blue.

"Mithrandir, do you think that if we let her ring, Mellilar Friendship, rule over our rings they could be as they used to be? She does have a ruling ring; hers would have the same effect on our rings as Sauron's except that her ring is good. Is there any hope, Mithrandir, any at all?"

"Whilst, Estel lives hope will always exist. Yes, it is possible that the Three can be given back their former powers, but, you will have to willingly submit to her ruling."

"Then the Three could be used against us if the Ring came into fell hands."

"No, like the One Ring, Mellilar can only be used by one master, or mistress as the case may be, all that is done with it will turn to good. No evil can be made from Mellilar."

"My mind is at rest, mellonamin."

"I am glad to hear that, Elrond."

*               *               *

Kerry stared as Estel emerged from her bedroom, glowing with power. Such power and dignity, Kerry had never seen before and her first thought was to curtsy. After the shock of seeing her like that died down Kerry noticed that Estel had a beautiful ring on. Made of a shining gold and set with a glowing crystal it drew the eye. Estel was clad in Elven robes of pure white which rippled and shone in the light, a bow was in her hand and a quiver on her back. A long Elven knife lay in her belt and reflected the starlight that shone through the window for it was made from mithril. A sudden calmness hit Kerry in a powerful wave and her heart was filled with hope. Hope that her world would be made pure by this Queen before her. Throughout the world the wave of calm rippled and filled hearts with hope. The evil of the world however felt none of this for they were filled with fear, fear that they were going to be crushed like cockroaches and wiped from this Earth.

*               *               *

_~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The Fair Queen stood by her crushed velvet throne, her malthril Pure Gold ring glowing brightly. She was in her palace, Vanya Mellilar and was waiting to see Sauron. She was clad in a white silk that flowed over her soft skin, a grey cloak wrapped round her shoulders. Her hair was back and she had a long Elven knife, made from mithril, tucked in her belt, with it was her faithful sword. Her favourite bow hung on her back with a quiver full of arrows. After she had seen Sauron she was travelling to seek her sons, whom she trusted in all matters. The Elves in her palace were singing and she could feel their joy. They sang for their Queen;_

_The Fair Queen in her palace of light,_

_Her Ring shining golden bright._

_A beacon of light in the middle of Darkness,_

_An angel in the Pit of Hell,_

_The Fair Queen, our hope, Estel._

_She smiled to herself, fairly certain that she was neither an angel nor a beacon of light. She turned a Sauron entered the room, she gave him a smile and beckoned for him to be seated, he was and she stood before him._

_"Sauron, will you hand me your ring?"_

_"Nay, my lady, I will not, it can have no other master but me." Sauron looked on her with insolent eyes, she chose to ignore it._

_"If you will not hand me your ring, will you swear not to use it?"_

_"Nay, my lady, I will have great opportunities opened to me with this ring."_

_"Then you will submit your ring to my dominance?"_

_"No, I will not."_

_"You must choose between these three options, Sauron, you are here by my good will. Another may have just executed you; there is still time for that."_

_"I shall not choose."_

_Her ring flashed a blinding light into Sauron's eyes._

_"Insolent woman, show me some respect."_

_"Pay you respect? Only when you learn to do so yourself."_

_Sauron flashed a fake honey smile at her and hoped she would be satisfied. She appeared to be._

_"Sauron, I will destroy your ring if you don't choose now."_

_Sauron was thinking quickly._

_"I will not use it."_

_"SWEAR you will not use it." She was becoming impatient._

_"I swear to you, my lady, that I will not use my ring again." As he spoke he drew his fingers behind his back and crossed them._

_"Thank you, Sauron, you may leave."_

_She crossed the room turning her back to him._

_"Goodbye, Queen Estel." Sauron spat her name. The room blackened and Estel was thrown into the air. She remembered no more._

_~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~_

_*               *               *_

Estel walked along the busy London street, attracting curious glances and filling hearts with hope. Her ring glowed with a power that the passers-by could never understand; they just thought that it looked remarkable. She stopped to talk with homeless people and left them with more hope than they had ever felt before. She walked and walked, she walked right through London, her pace was quick and her stamina great. She walked through until she came to the road she was looking for. A quiet street, a row of houses neatly numbered. The road, Downing Street. She walked right up to the door of Number 10 and rapped lightly on it. A curtain twitched and the door was not opened. Estel waited patiently, her head held high. The curtain twitched again but still the door did not open. With her Elven sight, Estel saw the police cars before they saw her and her Elven ears she could hear them long before she could see them. She noticed that many were dressed with bullet proof vests and carried guns. They cautiously stepped out of their cars and crept towards Estel.

"Miss, drop your weapons or we may be forced to shoot." The voice came from her right side, slowly edging towards her.

"I will harm no one; I carry these weapons to protect myself." She took her knife from her belt and held the hilt towards the officers in a gesture of peace. She put the knife away again. Her bow, she hung on her back with her quiver.

"If you step away from the house, we would be very grateful." The voice was closer this time.

"I shall step nowhere."

The officer at her side made a grab for her, Mellilar flared and a protective circle was formed around her. The officer was thrown into the air and knocked out. Dogs were released, ordered to attack her.

"Do not expect your dogs to harm me, they can sense my purpose," she said and turned her back to the officers. "I came to speak with the Prime Minister. That I shall do."

Her ring blazed once more and the door flew open, she entered and the door shut behind her.

*               *               *

Estel sat with the Prime Minister, Sara, her bow, quiver and knife discarded in the hall. Sara was not only a woman but the youngest Prime Minister at just 27. Her ring, Mellilar, glittered and sparkled making specks of light flit across the room. The pair sat in deep conversation.

"So you say that you can cure the world of all its evil?"

"Well may be able to. If the force is stronger than I, then it may overcome me, all we have is hope."

"Hope?"

"Hope that we will triumph over this evil."

Sara leant back into her chair and sighed.

"You know I still find it really hard to believe what you are trying to say. I used to know someone who spouted Lord of the Rings facts all day so naturally, I remember most of it but it's just so strange."

"I do have some idea of what you are going through, I thought, up until 6 months ago, that I was just like you and that peoples like the Elves and Hobbits didn't exist save in books. It is very strange and complicated but to cut a long story short, someone from Middle-earth accidentally got brought here and in sending him back I got taken with him. Then I learnt what I told you."

Sara leaned into Estel, her eyes attentive.

"Who was it that came here?"

"Legolas."

"Which one's Legolas again?"

"Legolas is the blonde Elf."

"Oh, Blonde Elf, yeah, I know who you're going on about now."

"Well my roomie wasn't exactly LOTR literate so I spend most of my spare time trying to teach her the names of the characters. I had to refer to the characters by stupid names like Blonde Elf and Wizard-guy."

"Yeah, my friend used to have to do that with us."

"We have lost sight of our task, we must continue with our sterner discussion."

"Yes, we must, how are you planning to get rid of it all? I mean, you want to do what no body has succeeded in doing since the creation of man."

"I will use my power and the power of my ring."

"How will you find them to kill them?"

"Kill them?"

"Yes, kill them, that is how you're going to get rid of them isn't it."

"I will kill no one, to do so will be against my nature."

"Very well but I don't think it will work."

"You must not give up hope; it is the one thing that the enemy cannot take away. Do not take it away yourself." Estel rose and walked into the hallway. "Trust in me, I will aid your world."

"I lay my trust in you, my lady."

Estel restored her knife to her belt and her bow and quiver to her back.

"Do not give up hope, Lady Sara."

"I'm no Lady."

"Yet I will treat you as such, Lady Sara, for you shall be one of my ladies."

Estel turned and stepped out into the street still packed with police officers. There were TV camera there now, watching her every move. She paid no attention to them but walked calmly into the distance.

"She really has a presence doesn't she?" The officer that had ordered Estel to drop her weapons now spoke again. "She seems almost too powerful to be here."

A murmur of agreement ran through the crowd. The police and cameras slowly dispersed in awe.

*               *               *

The power radiated from Estel's room was so powerful it drew Elves to it like a magnet. Elrond was not worried thought; he knew it meant that she was gaining power. However, he did keep it and the hall it was in securely locked, he did not want another Elf to have to endure the fire that had consumed him during his visit there.

Legolas was still growing weaker, he could no longer draw his bow and he didn't even have the strength to walk amongst the trees. He sat, thinking deeply, feeling her aura in her old room. He wanted nothing more than to sit in her room engulfed by her aura, to breathe it in, to feel its power in the room and to feel her presence with him. To hear her voice and take comfort from it. He wanted to know if she would come back and be with him again, whether he would ever be able to see the blue light of her eyes and hear the harmonious and lilting sound of her voice. He wanted to know whether she felt the same way about him, whether she thought about him like he thought about her, felt sorrow at their parting and even remembered who he was.

*               *               *

Sitting in her room, Estel allowed her thoughts to trail to Mirkwood and Rivendell. She wondered what Legolas was doing and if he still thought of her. She did not know that he was thinking the same things in Rivendell.

Kerry, gently knocked on the door then opened it. The sound of her CD wafted into the room.

_When I'm with you its paradise,_

_No place on Earth could be so nice_

_Through the crystal waterfall I hear you call._

_Just take my hand it's paradise,_

_You kiss me once, I'll kiss you twice_

_And as I gaze into your eyes, I realise, its paradise._

**Kaci Paradise**

Hearing those words brought tears to Estel's eyes; she could not help but think about Legolas. As she broke down, sobbing, Kerry tried to comfort her.

"Estel, what's wrong?"

"Kerry, I don't think I can do this, I miss Middle-earth too much. My heart longs to go back but I must remain."

"Estel, go if you want to. You don't have to stay here, just go."

"I cannot go, Kerry, I am needed here. I have made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"You chose a promise over going to Middle-earth?"

"I did, and I will keep it." Estel wiped away her tears and stood up. "Kerry, I will aid those who need it before thinking about myself."

Estel walked out of the room, collected her bow, quiver, sword, knife and some food. She drew a grey Elven cloak around her shoulders and walked out of the flat. Kerry never saw her again.

*               *               *

After Estel had left her home of 10 years she headed straight for the bank. She withdrew her life savings, Queen of Lisse'estel she may be but you need money to get around in this world. She bought a plane ticket to Tibet and headed to Gatwick.

*               *               *

Her mithril and malthril did not show up on the airport metal detectors so she walked straight through customs. After a long flight on a cramped plane, severe turbulence and airline food, Estel was glad to get off. So glad that she started to sing an Elven song in gratitude to Varda[1].

O Elbereth[2]! Gilthoniel!

We still remember, we who dwell

In this far land beneath the trees,

Thy starlight on the Western Seas.

Her Elven voice floated through the airport, spreading calm. People looked on her strangely but they too felt her cheer in their heart. Her words were not understood, nobody knew who the song was for but every part of the body could tell that it was no ordinary woman that sang the words.

She gathered her bow, quiver and food and set off towards the exit. She knew she had a long journey ahead. She thought of Frodo and his journey with the ever growing burden of the ring. She had no burden save her quiver and bow and that would not grow. The stars shone far above her and she turned her head to look at them and called thanks to Elbereth. Her golden hair shone in the moonlight and her cloak was the colour of trees in twilight. She looked around her, hoping to see a friendly face to accompany her on her journey but knew it was impossible.

*               *               *

She stood at the foot of Everest, it had taken her a long time to get here but finally she had made it. Now she had to climb the mountain that she likened to Taniquetil, the High White Peak, the highest mountain of Arda, upon whose summit are Ilmarin, the mansions of Manwë and Varda. Estel began her ascent, grateful for her Elven cloak for it kept her warm and dry. Snow was all about her and her cloak was the colour of snow in twilight. She sang softly to herself the Lay of Leithian. This brought to her mind Elrond who was one of Lúthien and Beren's descendants, then Imladris, Mirkwood and finally Legolas. She tried to stop herself from thinking about him, knowing that it would leave her weak and full of sorrow. She trudged on, through darkness and light, not daring to sleep. She knew that she must reach to summit as soon as possible.

She stood upright at the summit, her golden hair glittering in the moonlight. Her ring shone and she shone as a beacon of hope, a bright star in night sky. She uttered her gratitude to Elbereth for her gift of light and began her work.

"Melkor[3], Dark Lord, He who arises in Might,

Rebellious Vala[4], beginning of evil.

Your work is done here, leave."

A shadow slid over the snow and came to rest at Estel's feet. It rose into the form of a man both powerful and majestic, crowned with smoke and fire, eyes than shone with a deadly cold. It towered above her and she knew she beheld Melkor, the most powerful of the Ainur. He stood; black and looming, his large chest rose and fell as he drew long breaths. Lightening cracked across the night sky illuminating Melkor's fell face. The thunder rolled in like drums being pounded by an unseen hand. It grew louder, more deafening. Lightening flashed again but this time the light fell at Melkor's feet and would not touch him. The winded roared and whipped Estel's hair, clouds drew across the moon and covered the stars. Melkor's eyes flashed a chilling red and were the only things visible in the smothering darkness. Estel drew herself up to her full height and held her head high, refusing to intimidated. There was a flash of lightening and the sky opened, emptying hail on the Fair Queen and the Dark Lord. Estel's eyes flashed a bright blue, angry, powerful, determined.

"Leave, you have no place here."

"I will not leave, Fair Queen." He spat her name in manner that reminded Estel of Sauron.

"Do not speak to me in that insolent manner."

"I will speak to you how I wish, I am the Dark Lord." As he spoke, he circled, leaning into her, his voice a deadly whisper. He looked deep into her eyes and saw fear. "You cannot banish me, I can see it in your eyes, you are afraid."

His words brought a chill to Estel's heart but she was determined not to show it.

"I am not afraid of you, I fear no one."

"Do not lie," he laughed.

"I do not lie; I have not your faults."

A sour look crossed his face but soon disappeared. He looked at her thoughtfully, then spat in her face. She wiped it off and her ring flashed bringing her some comfort. She decided to finish what she had started.

"Melkor, leave, you are not wanted here,

Your crimes against this world are great.

Leave and do not return."

Pure power ran through her body, leaving her ring glowing brightly. Melkor looked amused.

"Do you really think that you could banish me?"

"I do and I will."

"You will not and I will kill you." 

He drew a long, dark sword from his belt. Estel followed his example, drawing her sword of mithril. Melkor lunged at her and they fought furiously. Estel concentrated on Melkor's sword, watching it intently, throwing it off when it came too near. She was not yet hurt but he was far too good even for her high degree of skill. He pressed harder and harder, waiting for her to make the mistake that would cost her life. He brought his blade down in a movement that made her guard her right side and made a grab for her left arm. He caught it and drew her to him, his sword at her throat.

"So," he whispered, gloatingly, into her ear. "You thought you could kill me?"

Estel dropped her sword and clawed at the one on her throat.

Melkor laughed. "Do not struggle; you have no hope of overcoming me."

"I always have hope. I will destroy you."

"Can you destroy me with your throat slit? Elves are not immune to being slain."

Estel was desperate. She grabbed her last hope;

"By Varda, Lady of the Stars, Greatest of Valier,

And Manwë[5], the Elder King, Chief of the Valar,

You shall have neither me nor this world."

The clouds were blown away and the stars shone brighter than ever before. Estel's heart soared and Melkor dropped her like he had been burnt. He looked from his hands to her; she was shimmering with a hidden power. He breathed heavily, his eyes wildly searching for a way out. Estel felt herself grow in stature and Melkor's eyes widened in fear. It was not her that he was afraid of; it was the figures behind her. She felt their presence and was strengthened by them. Melkor grew bold and stepped forward, challenging the figures. A soft hand came to rest on Estel's shoulder giving her courage.

"Melkor, leave or I will make you."

"Brave thing to say, Child of Ilúvatar[6], you would not dare to say such a thing if you were alone."

He stepped forward once more so he was inches from Estel. His freezing breath ran over her face and his eyes looked deep into hers, searching her soul.

"Melkor." A powerful male voice came from behind Estel. "Leave her alone, your fight is with us not her."

"Manwë, do not be foolish, you heard her challenge me. I would have thought that you and Varda would have stopped meddling in my affairs a long time ago."

"You think that Manwë and I should stop meddling in your affairs." The voice was unmistakably the voice of Elbereth, Lady of the Stars. "I think about it another way, why will you not meddle in my affairs. You have not guarded or governed Arda or this world; you just destroy our hard work. Leave this child, she is under our protection."

Estel hated being called a child but she knew, compared with the Valar who stood behind her, she was.

"I agree, Varda, he should stop meddling with our affairs."

"I think both of you are incredibly naive and foolish. Hand her to me, I long for her blood."

"I will not give her to you," It was Manwë that spoke again. "She has asked for help and it will be given."

He and Varda stepped forward simultaneously, each taking one of Estel's hands. Their combined powers raced through Estel and shone out of her ring.

Suddenly, Estel knew what she had to do. The three spoke together as one;

"Melkor, Dark Lord, He who arises in Might,

Rebellious Vala, beginning of evil.

Your work is done here, leave.

Melkor, leave, you are not wanted,

Your crimes against this world are great.

Leave and do not return.

The Powers command you, do as they say.

You are not wanted here.

Melkor, Dark Lord, He who arises in Might,

Rebellious Vala, beginning of evil.

Your work is done here, leave."

All ball of power formed around Estel's ring. She lifted her head to the stars and let out bloodcurdling war-cry. The ball of power shattered, scattering light everywhere. Power streamed through her, taking her life with it. She fell, silent and lifeless.

*               *               *

Estel awoke in a strange place. She knew that there was no where like this in Middle-earth or Earth. The bed linen was even more luxurious than it had been in Mirkwood or Rivendell and was far superior to any that could be found in Earth. She sighed and got out of bed. Her head burned and every noise made it burn harder. She noticed that she was dressed in a pure white silk that shone with radiance. There was a knock at the door that made her dizzy with the pain from her head.

"Come in," she said weakly.

Varda swept in, her long gown gliding across the floor.

"Lie down, my child."

Estel did as she was told, used to obeying doctor's orders.

"Is he gone?"

"Gone? Oh, yes, Melkor. He has vanished and I don't think we will hear from him again."

"But he might not have been destroyed?" Estel searched Varda's fair face but could not find any clues as to her answer.

"I will tell you later but for the time being rest."

"I can't..." Estel started but was interrupted by Varda gently stroking her forehead.

"My dear, you must rest."

Varda continued to stroke her forehead until she was asleep again.

As she left the room she muttered to herself, "I doubt she will ever get over this, her heart is heavy and the root of her grief I have yet to find. She may die if she doesn't tell what is making her feel the way she does. Poor girl, there may be no hope for her."

*               *               *

Estel sat in a large bed staring at the thick soup in front of her. She couldn't stomach it, her appetite had completely disappeared. Her longing to see Legolas had returned with a vengeance but she daren't say anything for fear of seeming ungrateful. It was a week since she had been on Everest and she was feeling worse under the care of Varda and Manwë than she had ever felt before. She had erratic mood swings and only seemed to be able to keep a civil tongue in her head was when Varda was in the room. She snapped at Manwë although he had never been anything other than patient and caring with her. Other times she was as gentle as a lamb. She grew paler by the day and almost blended in with the bed linen. He had not eaten all the time she had been with Varda and Manwë and her stomach rumbled constantly. Varda tried to coax her problem out of her but the more she did the more Estel clamed up.

Manwë came into the room, determined to get Estel to eat. He sat on the edge of her bed and took her hands in his own. He looked into her eyes to see what kind of mood she was in.

"Estel, please try to eat, you are making yourself ill." He chose his words carefully knowing all to well that she could fly into a temper very swiftly.

"I can't, I just can't." 

Huge tears rolled down her cheeks. Manwë removed the bowl from her lap and drew her into a fatherly embrace. Powerful sobs shook her body, sending shockwaves of sorrow down his spine. 

"Estel, just tell me what is wrong." As the words fell from his lips he realised he shouldn't have said them. Estel threw him off and glared at him.

"For the final time, there is nothing wrong with me!" Her face coloured as she shouted at the Elder King.

"Estel, calm down. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You did not upset me and I don't need to calm down. Leave. Me. Alone." She jabbed her finger into his chest in time with her final words

"Estel, stop shouting at me." His voice remained impassive which seemed to irritate Estel even more.

"I'm not shouting!" She yelled right into his face. "I don't need to be here."

With that she tried to leave the room but Manwë had hold of her arms. She swung out of his grip and started hammering her fists on his chest. He gripped her hands and pinned them against her sides.

"Estel." He said sharply. "I have not done anything to harm you, why do you take your anger out on me? I cannot help you if you won't let me."

Tears pricked Estel's eyes once more.

"You wouldn't understand, you can't."

"Would you like to speak with Varda? She may understand your troubles."

Estel nodded. Manwë called Varda in and left.

"My dear child, are you ready to reveal your secret?"

Estel did not answer but tears rolled down her cheeks falling onto the bed sheets. Varda put her arms around Estel and held her close, offering assurance and comfort.

"It will all be all right," she whispered to Estel whilst rocking her gently.

"I just want to see him again. I miss him so much, it was bad enough to leave him in the first place but now I can't even go back. I don't know how I'm going to cope, I can't, I can't do it without him, I just can't."

"Tell me who you miss, Estel, who do you want to be with?"

Flooded with memories of her time in Middle-earth, Estel couldn't get his name out. Her tears fell heavier and were laden with grief.

"Just try, my child, take your time."

It took Estel half an hour before she had calmed down enough to tell Varda, who was offering comforting words and patience.

"Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf. Of Mirkwood." Estel breathed heavily between the pauses.

"Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood?" Varda raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Do you know him?" Estel looked at her with surprise.

"No, I do not. The name sounds familiar to me. I have not heard of Mirkwood but Legolas was one of the Fellowship of the Ring, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he went on behalf of the Elves."

"I have not heard of him for many months. I do not even know if he is alive. I am sorry to break this to you but I think it may be the case that he is not. You see four months ago the Elf he was deeply in love with left him, he never really got over it."

Estel's face fell.

"Can you not find out whether he is alive or not?"

"The best I can do is to send you to Middle-earth, perhaps you will go to Imladris or Lothlórien. At least you will be with Elves."

"Send me to Lothlórien, I don't wish to be near Imladris. It would be too difficult for me to go back there with all my memories."

"Lothlórien it is then. I am sorry you could not have stayed with us longer, Manwë and I would have been pleased to see you stay."

"I will stay if you want me to." Estel did not mean her words and they chilled her heart and made her pale.

"My child, you must do what your heart desires. If it desires that you go to Middle-earth then you must go. Listen to it, it will not steer you wrongly, trust it."

*               *               *

Estel walked under the mallorn of Lórien with Galadriel. It was five weeks since she arrived in Lothlórien. She never talked about her previous time in Middle-earth or her meeting with Varda and Manwë. Her Elven ring was locked away and she never showed it to anyone. In the privacy of her room she wept bitterly, crying herself to sleep, believing Legolas to be dwelling in the Halls of Mandos[7].

As she walked Estel tried to take in the outstanding beauty of the forest where she now dwelt but she could not when she felt so unhappy. Galadriel sensed her unhappiness and resolved to do something about it.

*               *               *

Estel entered the ball room with Galadriel. She had tried everything to make Estel happy but nothing had worked. This was her last resort and she wanted it to work. Galadriel had introduced Estel and Fëaruth[8] over dinner. Estel talked to him rather awkwardly but he was full of confidence and oozed charm. Galadriel left them to get to know each other while they danced.

"So," Fëaruth started. "What do you think of Lothlórien?"

Estel looked up at him shyly. "It's more beautiful than anything I have ever seen." She did not speak from the heart; she believed that the green light that shone under the boughs of Rivendell dancing over Legolas' face was far more beautiful than anything she could ever behold.

They went on in the same manner for quite some time, Fëaruth asking the questions and Estel saying what she thought would please him.

"Arwen Estel Lady Estel, would you like to go for a walk?"

Estel nodded gently and they departed from the room. Galadriel saw this and smiled to herself.

*               *               *

Fëaruth walked side by side with Estel, looking at her interestedly. She spoke to him of places he had not seen such as London. She didn't have much time to think about the past, Legolas had now become a distant memory, cherished but not kept alive.

*               *               *

Fëaruth, tall with long, raven hair and eyes that were deep pools of black, claimed her attention now. Galadriel had put him up to it but he enjoyed his time with her and often went to her of his own accord. Estel could feel herself falling for him, he was nothing like Legolas and perhaps that is why. She did not have to make comparisons and it stopped her from thinking about him when she was with Fëaruth.

*               *               *

In time Estel grew very attached to Fëaruth, he did not seem so interested but she was blinded by her love. She gazed into his eyes at every opportunity but he came up with cruel comments and embarrassed her in front of the other Elves, she seemed not to care. As she fell more and more in love with him, he became more distant.

As they walked through together, neither said a word. One thought that it was a loving silence, the other was just ignoring the first. Fëaruth decided to speak.

"Arwen Estel, do you not think we had better turn back?"

"Quit with the Lady, it doesn't suit me. We're fine as we are, let's keep on walking."

He gave her a sour look and walked faster, eager to get back to the fine food inside. Estel had to almost run to keep up with him.

"Fëaruth, slow down, I cannot keep up with you."

He did not respond verbally or slow down.

"Fëaruth, please, slow down."

Estel pulled on his elbow, urging him to slow. He shook her off and shot her a dirty look.

"Fëaruth, I cannot keep up with you. Slow down."

"Arwenamin My Lady, I want to turn back. You did not want to; you cannot have everything your way."

"Fëaruth, I did not mean to upset you. Let's turn back."

They turned and literally ran back down the path.

Galadriel watched as Estel and Fëaruth talked together. She could see that Estel had grown very attached to Fëaruth but she could not see the same love in his eyes. She felt pleased with herself for making Estel happy. Celeborn, her husband, stood next to her, also watching the couple. He did not see it as Galadriel did but more clearly. He knew that she wanted it to work out between Estel and Fëaruth but also knew that Fëaruth held no love for Estel. He did not speak for fear of offending his wife but he was deeply troubled by Estel's obsession with Fëaruth. He had seen him with several other female Elves and did not like what he saw.

*               *               *

"Fëaruth, do you think that this dress suits me?"

Estel stood in front of a full length mirror clad in a blue silk which exactly matched the colour of her eyes. Fëaruth, who was standing behind her, rolled his eyes.

"Estel, just pick anything, I am hungry and I do not wish to wait any longer for my dinner."

"I'll wear this then, melamin." My love

"Come then, we shall go to dinner at last."

His sour expression only became more repulsive as Estel took his arm and they walked down to the dining hall.

Celeborn appeared at Estel's side when she entered the hall.

"Arwen en amin My Lady, would you like a glass of wine?" asked Celeborn.

Estel did not need to answer, Fëaruth answered for her, in the negative.

"I did not ask you, Fëaruth," Celeborn said calmly and turned to Estel, "Arwen Estel, would you like a glass of wine?"

Estel nodded and Celeborn obliged, leaving them for a minute and coming back with a glass of wine.

Throughout the evening Celeborn kept with Estel, making sure she was happy.

While Fëaruth was speaking with one of his friends, he walked with her.

"Arwen Lady, do you mind my keeping you company?"

She looked up at him to try and see what he was thinking.

"No, not at all, my Lord."

"You needn't keep with the formalities, I'm just plain Celeborn to my friends."

He smiled down at her, setting her at ease.

"Don't call me Lady then." Estel said with a hint of sarcasm.

As they walked past the table Celeborn swept up two glasses of wine and handed one of them to Estel.

"Thanks." She smiled gently and started to sip the wine. "It very good, smells good too."

"It should be good; it comes from my private stores." He gave a gentle chuckle.

She too laughed.

Fëaruth returned and looked sullenly at Estel. She smiled at him, her love for him obvious.

"I hope you haven't been drinking too much of that."

"Fëaruth, that is for her to decide," Celeborn interrupted impassively.

Fëaruth looked at Celeborn, took Estel by the hand and led her away. It just so happened that she tripped, throwing her drink straight over Fëaruth's pristine clothes.

"Look what you have done," He stood dripping while all the Elves in the room turned to look. "You fucking, stupid bitch, look what you've done."

"Fëaruth, I'm so sorry," Estel took his hands, trying to calm him, regretting teaching him how to swear now she heard him cursing at the top of his voice.

"Estel, get off me, I don't even want to see you again."

Fëaruth strode out of the room, leaving bewildered Elves in his wake. Tears rolling down her cheeks, Estel ran after him.

*               *               *

Estel sat on her bed crying and muttering to herself. She didn't even notice that Fëaruth was in the doorway. After studying her for a few minutes he walked across the room and stood before her.

She looked up at him, his face told of extreme displeasure.

"How could you embarrass me like that?"

Estel did not answer. He pulled her to her feet and moved her close to him so that his face was just inches from hers.

"I asked you a question, why did you embarrass me like that?" he hissed.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me, I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

The Elf before her was not in the mood to hear her out.

"I told you not to lie, I don't like liars." He had lowered his voice to an almost silent whisper.

"Fëaruth, I am not lying to you."

"Shall I show you what I do to liars?"

He reached up to her head and grabbed a handful of hair, pulled it to the ground, bending Estel's neck backwards. He leered at her.

"I haven't even started yet."

"Let me go, please." Estel, still weakened from her battle with Melkor, tried to plead with the furious Elf holding a large amount of her hair.

Fëaruth did as he was bid and turned his back to her.

"Now its time for your punishment, Arwen Estel."

He swung round and struck her in the face as hard as he could. She was sent flying and crashed into the wall. She put a hand up to touch her eye; her fingers were sticky with blood when she removed them. Weakened, yes, but did it stop her from losing her temper? No. She grabbed a vase from the mantelpiece and threw it at her attacker. It hit him square on the head, knocking him out. She walked over to him and gave him a kick in the ribs, just to make sure.

"Never mess with a British bitch.[9] She'll only screw up your plans."

She viciously kicked his head and walked from the room, Celeborn was waiting for her.

"I wondered when you would realise how violent he is."

They walked along the corridor, Celeborn clearly amused at Fëaruth's beating.

"A man only hits me once. Then he gets his arse kicked." In her anger her speech had become rougher.

Celeborn laughed, "Don't you think you ought to get that eye seen to?"

"It will heal pretty quickly. Anyway, I don't have time to get it checked."

Celeborn raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm leaving, heading for Rivendell. I know Master Elrond and would be glad to see him again."

"You have visited Rivendell?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Estel's eyes showed so much sorrow that Celeborn knew to leave the subject.

"Do you need help packing?"

"Sure." Estel, glad of the change of subject, smiled.

*               *               *

Estel was less than a day's ride away from Rivendell. Celeborn had given her an Elven steed of dusky grey and a quiver full of arrows. She wore her white silk and grey cloak once again and her mithril knife was hidden in her belt with her sword. Her ring, she wore openly, knowing that it would offer protection.

She stopped, her horse was tired. She lit a fire and started eating some lembas that the Elves of Lórien had given her.

Unknown to her, Aragorn and Arwen were riding in the same region. They had already seen her and were riding towards her, bow and sword ready.

She drank from her water bottle, lost in thought. She was stirred by Aragorn's voice echoing through the valley.

"Stranger, drop your weapons." His call knocked her into consciousness.

Estel was in a very playful mood and had decided to have some fun. She rode hard towards him, her cloak covering her face, brandishing her sword. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, I thought you knew better than to teach a maiden in a dress to fight!"

He grinned, jumped off his horse and ran to her.

"Arwen Estel, you have returned."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Aragorn."

"We have missed you; you didn't even say farewell before you left."

"I'm sorry; it was a spur of the moment kinda thing."

"Spur of the moment kind of thing?"

"Yeah, it means that I decided to just go for it and leave there and then and jumped in head first."

"Come, we'd better get back to Rivendell before it's too dark. They might not let you in." He ruffled her hair and mounted his horse.

"I seriously doubt that."

She flashed her ring at him and his jaw visibly dropped.

"Where did you get that ring?"

"I made it long ago when I ruled in Mordor."

Aragorn looked even more astounded.

"I better not tell you anymore until I speak with Elrond."

She mounted and followed Aragorn and Arwen to Rivendell.

*               *               *

Elrond had called another of his councils. To Estel they were incredibly boring and she sat waiting, covered in her long grey cloak, her hood falling over her face.

_Great, now I'm going to have to explain to everyone that I'm not evil while telling them that I was ruler of Mordor. Fun. There will be tremendous uproar then I'll have to show them my Ring of Power and they'll want to destroy it. Without Mellilar I wouldn't have survived the last few months. How am I going to get round this?_

Gandalf seated himself in the corner and Estel was instantly transported to the last time she was in a Council of Elrond, Legolas at her side. The thought caused her pain and she jolted back into reality.

_Shame Legolas isn't here. I know he can't be but I really miss him, how am I going to stop myself from making a fool of myself or offending the Elves? Oh, to be able to go back in time, what would I change? Well, I wouldn't have left, that's for sure. I would have kicked Sauron's butt before he world-switched me. I would have made the most of the time I had with Legolas. Why did I leave?_

Someone sat down next to her but she did not see who. It irritated Estel that someone would sit next to her when she quite plainly wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

_Can I make it more obvious I want to be left alone? This idiot sits next to me, he must be so stupid. What is this world coming to, Elves are supposed to be intelligent. This one is pretty dumb, how could he not understand that I want to be left alone?_

Elrond explained to the Council who Estel was and where she lived. This was old news; the Council had heard it months ago. However, they hadn't talked about her Ring of Power in detail, Gandalf and Elrond had discussed it together but the Council needed to hear answers from the maker of the Ring.

"Arwen Estel, would you please tell us about your ring?" Elrond asked.

Estel peered out from under her cloak; she could see Aragorn, Elrond and a few other Elves and Dwarves. She couldn't see to her side where Gandalf and the Elf next to her were.

"Well, it's hard to know where begin."

"To begin with," Elrond began good humouredly. "Stand up; we can't hear you when your cloak is covering your face."

"Fine, I'll stand up," Estel groaned as she got to her feet.

She walked to the middle of the room and threw back her hood, eager to see who had disturbed her. Long, blonde hair, shocking, blue eyes and clad in greens and browns.

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! How can it be? How is he here? I can't believe it, he's still here. Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! It's him, I'm sure it is, how can it be though? This is so strange, this is even stranger than when I found out that Lord of the Rings was all true and that was strange. I thought he was dead, how is he here?_

Estel stood staring at the Elf for what seemed to her years, her eyes revealing her surprise and confusion.

The Elf smiled. "It's good to see you too, melamin." My Love

"I. I. I thought you were dead. No one mentioned you at Lórien."

"Did you ask after me then?"

"That could be the reason that I wasn't mentioned."

Estel grinned.

"Leave the reunion until later. We have an important issue to discuss," Elrond interrupted. "Lady, please continue."

"Well...um...when I lived in Lisse'estel...that would be Mordor now." Estel looked into the keen blue eyes in front of her and stopped. "Um...I learnt...from the same sources as you, Sauron, how to make Rings of Power." Legolas' stare made her pause once more. "Well...I...um...made one that could only rule over willing rings, you see I didn't want to have power over all the rings. I used it to...well...to keep evil out of Lisse'estel but when Sauron wrought his ring he duped me into thinking that he wouldn't use it. Obviously, he didn't, he broke his oath to me. Um...Lisse'estel fell into Shadow, Vanya Mellilar, my palace, was razed to the ground and...um...Barad-Dûr set in its place."

"Thank you, Arwen Estel. I can see you wish to talk with Legolas. We will discuss this further tomorrow."

Estel bowed her head. "Thank you, Master Elrond, you cannot understand what this means to me."

One by one, everyone filed out of the room, leaving Elrond standing in the doorway.

"The Fair Queen does indeed live on." He turned and walked from the room.

Estel walked over to where Legolas was seated and sat down, their fingers entwined as their eyes locked.

"You came back." Legolas was the first to speak.

"Yeah, I came back. When I went I realised I didn't really want to go in the first place. You know, grass is no greener on the over side kinda thing."

Legolas brought up a hand to touch her lips.

"What did you do while you were away, melamin?"

Estel dropped her gaze to the floor.

"You are not proud of what you did?"

"Not exactly."

"Do you want to speak of it?"

"Not really, you see, well, I wasn't exactly faithful to you."

Estel could see the hurt in his eyes and felt that he deserved an explanation.

"I thought you were dead, I was told you were anyway. Well, he wasn't very nice; I don't think I could find anybody as wonderful as you are."

Legolas smiled. "Flattery will get you nowhere. More, please."

Estel shut her eyes against his powerful gaze. "He hit me. That's why I came here; I couldn't stand having him around me anymore."

"He hit you? Where?"

"It doesn't matter, the point is he did."

Legolas lifted her head to his, making her look deep into his eyes.

"I would never hurt you, melamin."

He kissed her gently.

"I know you won't, that's why I trust you."

*               *               *

Estel and Legolas walked together, hand in hand, green light playing over their faces.

"It's beautiful here, is there anything more so?"

He turned to her, his blue eyes glittering.

"It is nothing compared to your beauty, Vanyar Tári."Fair Queen

He pulled her to him and she felt his arms snake round her waist. Legolas planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Melamin auta yassen lle, Vanya Arwen."My love goes with you, Fair Lady

Tears coursed down her cheeks while Legolas held her tenderly.

"You said that to me before, long ago, before I left."

She wiped the last of her tears away and a slight smile crept over her delicate features.

"I never want to leave again. I want to stay in Middle-earth forever and I will."[10]

*               *               *

The three Elven Rings were being called to Rivendell. Elrond wished to let Estel's Mellilar rule over them so that its power would rejuvenate the Three. Two of the Three, Narya and Vilya were already in Rivendell. Galadriel and Celeborn had ridden to Imladris as soon as Elrond had summoned them. Her ring, Nenya, wrought of mithril, the stone a flickering white.

Celeborn was glad to see Estel and conversed with her for many long hours when he arrived. He brought the tidings that Fëaruth was no longer dwelt in Lothlórien, Galadriel had bid him leave. They also, discussed Estel's being a Queen. He wondered what Estel would do to punish Fëaruth for his actions and was surprised to hear her tell him that she would not punish him. She told him that she believed in forgiveness and would willing speak with him if he wished to do so.

They gathered in the Council, wanting to join with Mellilar.

Elrond rose, looking around the room.

"Galadriel, Gandalf, do you both agree to letting Estel's ring rule over the Three?"

Both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Lady Estel, how do you get your ring to rule over ours?"

"Hold out your hands, when the rings come into contact and the weaker ring is willing, Mellilar will rule."

She took each of their hands, allowing their rings to touch hers. The stones on the Three glowed brighter, Mellilar flared.

"I can feel her," Galadriel murmured.

"I also," Gandalf spoke this time.

"And I." Elrond rose. "The Three have regained their power. Thank you Estel."

Estel nodded. "It is the least I could do. Throughout my stays in Middle-earth, Elves have been nothing but kind to me"

Galadriel blushed, remembering Fëaruth and his treatment of Estel. She noticed and turned her attention to her.

"You needn't worry about that matter; it is for my thought only as it concerns me deeply. If I had made up my mind to reprimand those actions, I would have. Do you not remember the vase, Galadriel?"

Estel smiled bringing one to Galadriel's face also.

"Forget that time, I was not myself. Grief does strange things to the mind. If it were not for that it would not have returned here and the Three would not have been rejuvenated. Look at everything in a positive light, Galadriel, it makes life seem far better."

"Hearken, Ladies, a feast awaits us."

Elrond had come between them offering an arm to each. Estel and Galadriel accepted and the group departed from the chamber, Gandalf following, his arms full of books, Narya glowing a fiery red.

Gandalf shook his head. "She has much on her mind, I fear, and such that may never be told under this roof or any."

Foresighted he was but the prediction was only partly true.

*               *               *

Estel dwelt in Imladris for many months before heading for Greenwood the Great had returned to Lórien a few weeks after the Three joined with Mellilar. Estel still thought of her time in Ilmarin with Varda and Manwë. She spoke to no one of this and revealed to none her fight with Morgoth and its intentions. Nor did she speak any further of Fëaruth but if she had she would have found out that he had tried to gain admittance to Rivendell. Elrond, knowing from Celeborn what he had done, had bid him turn back and not to bring his violence to poison the boughs of Imladris.

On entering Mirkwood, Estel knew in her heart that she would not find lasting peace here. She sighed and ignored the feeling, wishing it would leave her.

*               *               *

Estel walked along the row of young Elves, their eager faces looking up at her, eyes hungry. She was dressed as if she were male in breeches and a tunic made of greens and browns. Her golden hair fell over her shoulders and her electric blue eyes glittered with anticipation. The only clue to her true identity was Mellilar which glittered with a golden light.

"I suppose you all know why you're here?"

There was a chorus of answers, mostly of "Yes!", but one or two in the negative.

"You all ways get some, don't you?" She asked herself before looking into each of the Elves eyes in turn. "You're here to learn the art of using a bow. Greenwood the Great is famed for its archers, I want you to keep up that tradition. If you do not work, I will not teach you. Help will be given to any that ask for it, understood?"

An Elf stepped forward, tall and coming to the end of his teens, he stood a head taller than Estel, his bright blue eyes glinting mischievously.

"You're not male, are you?" He asked sneering. "I could beat you with my eyes closed."

Estel looked at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Would you like to prove that, ...?"

"Gildor, and yes, I would challenge you."

"Very well. Pick up your bow, your aim will be this."

Estel drew a red cloth from her pocket, walked about 100 yards from the group and tacked it to a tree with a small pocket knife. She ran back to where Gildor was waiting and took her bow from her back.

"You have three arrows. Try and get them in the centre if you can."

Gildor shot three arrows, aiming each one carefully before he let it fly. Each hit the cloth; he turned and smirked at Estel.

"You have not seen me yet, child."

She loosed three arrows in quick succession, her hands moving quicker than sight. They flew straight and true, grouping in the centre of the cloth.

"You did no better than I," Gildor whined. "We both hit the cloth."

"Shall we let our judge decide that?"

Legolas leaned against a tree trunk, his arms folded against his chest. His eyes locked with Estel's for a moment before flitting to Gildor and pinning him to the spot.

"You are no match for your teacher. You took far longer to achiever far less a result. Do not challenge if you are not prepared to lose." He removed his gaze from Gildor and let it trail across the line of Elven children. "If you do succeed in mastering the bow, you will move on to the sword."

Drawing his sword he ran the tips of his fingers down the blade, Estel took over.

"Only the best archers will learn to sword fight. The rest will try and get their archery up to the appropriate level of skill."

Legolas looked up. "We will give a demonstration of the level of archery needed to learn to the sword then a little demonstration with swords. Lady, lift your bow, your aim is the oak a few hundred yards from here. Do you see it?"

It was nearly out of sight and the young Elves had to strain their eyes to see it.

"Yes I do, you shoot first."

He pulled up his bow, firing three arrows that flew through the air, screaming.

"Your turn, Arwen Estel."

She too fired three arrows, each one landing next to one of Legolas'. She looked at them thoughtfully and drew her bow once more, firing an arrow without even thinking about it, her eyes vacant. It flew to the centre of the group, striking the centre arrow, shattering it.

Legolas leaned into Estel, speaking in an almost silent whisper, "Very good, not many could have done that at such a distance. Ready to show your skill with the sword, melamin?"

"Sure, lisse'corm." Sweetheart Estel spoke in the same tone to prevent the Elven children from hearing because even though they were young their ears were very keen indeed.

"Lady Estel and I will now show you the level of skill needed with the sword to survive a battle with minimal injuries. Draw your sword, Lady."

She obliged, her sword, a shining silver that glowed at the edges.

"Don't bet on winning, you haven't seen me with a sword yet, you've only seen my archery. Prepare to lose."

She darted forward raising her sword and brought it down in ferocious arc. Legolas pushed her sword away with his own, grinning wildly.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"No, I'm just warming up."

Legolas, in a series of rapid thrusts, started his assault, Estel stopped each of them, her confidence soaring. She lost her concentration allowing Legolas to swirl his sword around in a half circle, aimed at her side. She stopped it, inches from her skin.

"Do you yield?"

"Not yet," she growled. (Assume mock female rapper voice here) "I gotta kick yo ass first, boy. I ain't even got started yet, let the lady work her magic."

She threw his sword from her side and slashed at his shoulder revealing a strip of tanned skin. Throwing a smile at him, she brought her sword round in sweeping pass, he blocked it with a force that the pair were afraid their swords might shatter. Estel took a deep breath, thinking. She lunged, her sword tearing through more cloth, yet careful not to draw blood.

"Do you yield?" Estel demanded.

"Nay, my Lady, I do not yield. We fight on."

(Assume Ali-G type voice here) "Big up yoself for carryin on. Respec. Aiii!"

She snapped the fingers (Ali-G style) on her free hand. "Booyakasha!"

Legolas looked at her strangely, his sword sweeping downwards on to Estel's. She slid her sword around his and twisted. The sword flew into the air; Estel caught it and held both to Legolas' throat.

"Do you yield?"

"I yield."

She handed him his sword and turned away.

(Assume British news reader type voice) "News just in, girl beat really old Elf, Legolas, in a sword fight. Yes, a girl beat him."

"Hold your tongue, Lady." He sheathed his sword and turned to the young Elves who were staring at them in awe. "That is what sword play is supposed to look like. I doubt that any of you will be able to get to that standard and if you do it will take a lot of time. First, you have to get your archery right. Come here tomorrow if you are still willing to learn. Now, go, think about how much time and effort you are prepared to put to this. If the answer is not most of your time and all of your effort, do not return."

Estel and Legolas watched the Elves run into the distance.

"So what do 'Booyakasha' and 'Big up yourself' mean?"

Estel laughed at the sound of Sacha Baron Cohen's mock street slang being spoken in such a serious tone.

"Well, 'Big up yoself' means to praise yourself and 'Booyakasha', well, that, it means, it means, well nothing. It's made up, to make people laugh. I'll explain later." She laughed to herself. "Ah, the joys of teaching an Elf to speak like Ali G."

She took Legolas arm and leaned on his shoulder. He smiled down on her.

"You are an amazing swordsman, melamin."

"Swordswoman. I'm female, I'll prove it if you don't believe me."

Legolas grinned, realising the meaning of her sauciness.

"I don't think you'd have to go that far." He snaked his arm round her waist so she couldn't move away. "I'm really glad you came back."

"I'm glad I came back too."

He turned her to face him. "Don't ever leave again; you belong here, with..." He stopped abruptly, not wanting to finish the sentence, afraid that if he said those words, she would leave again.

Estel stepped closer to him. He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and kissed her gently. She brought her hands up to run her fingers through his hair, his hands lingering on the tops of her arms. Snickering, coming from the trees behind them, made their heads flick up.

"Did you hear that?"

Estel nodded her head slowly.

"Do you think that...?"

"There definitely was."

A tall Elf with long, raven hair stepped out of the trees.

"Do you mean me?"

The pair turned swung their heads round to see who spoke. Legolas stepped forward, Estel followed, her blue eyes blazing with anger.

"How dare you show your face here!"

"How dare I, whatever can you mean, Lady Estel?"

"What can I mean?" Estel drew her sword. "You know full well what I mean."

Legolas had now heard enough to work out how this Elf was, he stepped forward.

"Leave."

"Who are you to bid me that?"

"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of this land. What is your purpose here?"

"I come to claim what is mine."

"What do I have that you could possibly have any claim to?"

"Your lady."

Estel, enraged by his manner, pulled Legolas back so that she stood in front of Fëaruth, sword in hand.

"I am nobody's Lady," she roared. "I stay with who I want to and not some one who thinks they have claim on me."

"You are mine and I want to repay you for our last meeting."

His closed a hand into a fist and rubbed it against the other.

"I told you I don't belong to anyone." She pointed her sword at his face. "Leave. Now."

"You'll have to kill me before I leave."

"I will not shed any Elven blood."

"I will not while I do not have what I have come for."

Estel suddenly caught with inspiration rolled up her sleeves, allowing Mellilar to shine. Fëaruth looked on it, astounded. Mellilar threw out a web of golden light, sparkling and shimmering, showing an image of Lórien.

"Look what you have done." Fëaruth stood dripping, all the Elves turned to look. "You fucking, stupid bitch, look what you've done."

"Fëaruth, I'm so sorry." Estel took his hands, trying to calm him.

"Estel, get off me, I don't even want to see you again."

Fëaruth strode out of the room, Estel ran after him.

"You have seen your affirmation. You have no claim on me and any you did have you relinquished when you struck me. Leave. Now."

She held her sword to his throat, gently pressing it in. He turned tail and ran down the path. Legolas shot an arrow after him, aiming it so that it sailed over his head and landed in a tree just ahead of him.  Fëaruth ran faster and soon disappeared. Estel sheathed her sword and Legolas returned his bow to his back.

"Where were we?" Estel asked cheekily.

Legolas pulled her to him, touching her face before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "I think we were here."

Estel giggled. "I sure hope that nobody else is watching."

"Do you wish to go somewhere more private?"

He didn't wait for an answer but took her hands and led her down a secluded path.

*               *               *

Estel walked over to a young Elf with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair scraped back severely to adjust his stance. Gildor had not attended any of Estel's classes, many female Elves, however, when they heard of his downfall joined the class. They proved to be just as good as the male Elves and some were even better. Estel had earned the respect of her pupils and worked hard to keep it, she still remembered what it was like to be taught in an environment where there was no respect between the pupils and the teacher. She walked along the line of youngsters, each of them with bow in hand aiming at the targets in front of them.

"Remember, look along the shaft of the arrow, that way you can see its path. Fire when you're ready."

A line of arrows came flying from the row Elven children, each striking near the centre of their targets. Estel sat down on the ground, watching the Elves fetch their arrows.

"You have taught them well, Lady Estel."

She looked up, the voice that spoke was not one that she recognised nor did she recognise its owner.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Surely the Fair Queen remembers one of her most loyal friends and archers?"

"No, I do not. It is my doom that I remember none of my life in Lisse'estel but my final moments in Vanya Mellilar."

"I am Elenglin, I once belonged to your household. I have come to you on behalf of your people, asking you to come back and free our land from Shadow. My Lady, there were not enough of us to fight the Enemy when you left; we were forced to live in exile. There are not enough of us to remove the Shadow hanging over our land. We seek your aid, my Lady, Fair Queen; we wish to have you fight alongside us."

Estel searched his face and found that he was telling the truth.

"Heruamin my Lord, do you wish me to give up these children, my life here and join you?"

"I hoped you would."

"My heart bids me follow you, but I can't just leave. If you would care to follow me." Estel turned to the Elves. "Your lesson is over for today, you all did extremely well."

"They have much respect for you, Táriamin." My Queen

Estel smiled. "Come, I will introduce you to my friend, the Prince of Greenwood."

Elenglin followed Estel down the path. His long hair, a deep black, floated in the breeze, his chocolate eyes, sparkled thoughtfully.

"You have changed since I last looked upon you, Arwenamin, your eyes betray it."

"I have indeed changed, I have seen many things that I wished I hadn't and many things I wish I could gaze upon again, things that you could not possibly comprehend."

"Arwen Estel, do not dwell on the darker memories in your life, it casts a shadow on the lighter ones."

"I thank you for your advice, Elenglin, I know it to be true for I have had experience of it happening." Estel paused, thinking of her long bouts of depression. "I do not wish it to happen again." She walked on in silence.

"Legolas, what do I do? My head tells me to go and aid my people but my heart bids me to remain here. Which one do I choose, help me, please?"

"It is not for me to make up your mind for you, I can only give you advice and I will say only this; between your head and your heart lies the true answer."

"Can't you give me anymore? How am I supposed to work out what to do if you won't help me?"

"If I tell you what to do, you will regret following my counsel. You must decide this yourself."

Estel was happy where she was and the troubles of her people seemed irrelevant to her. She didn't want to leave Mirkwood but her sense of duty was wracking her conscience. Elenglin remained in Mirkwood while Estel tried to make up her mind, he did not speak with her though. She had shut herself in her room, emerging only for food, trying to see an end to her dilemma. By the end of the week she knew what she had to do.

*               *               *

Estel rode out over the plains, dressed in grey from head to toe. She blended into the background, her clothes changing colour with the scenery. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she did not bother to wipe them away. Elenglin had departed the day before, leaving Estel to ride alone.

Estel hadn't wanted to leave Mirkwood but her heart knew that her people needed her far more than she needed to remain in Mirkwood. She had crept out late at night, thinking that Legolas would have tried to stop her leaving if she had told him what she was doing. She had written him a letter, explaining what she was doing and with it she left a lock of her hair enclosed in a mithril locket. She wore one identical to that which she had left, hers empty, that she never took off.

Estel had ridden through the night, wanting to get as far away from Mirkwood before the day was out as possible. It was not that she didn't like being in Mirkwood but she did not want to go back. Her reasoning was that the more distance she put between herself and Mirkwood the less likely she was to turn her back on her people. She had ridden in silence, keeping her thoughts in Mirkwood, wondering what was taking place there.

*               *               *

The sun was shining over Mirkwood, casting green shadows over the ground. Legolas had risen early and was waiting by the archery range for Estel. She didn't come although her class did.

Thinking on his feet, Legolas took over the class, all the while wondering why Estel hadn't turned up. He put the children to a quick competition, giving him time to think about the possibilities.

After the children had gone he raced back to the palace. He didn't stop running until he reached Estel's door. He thought he would never get there; each foot step seemed to push the door further away. He pounded on the door.

"Estel?"

No answer came. He opened the door, not caring if whether he was bid come in or not.

"Estel, are you in here?"

The room was empty, stripped of all Estel's masculine clothes, her weapons and travelling bags. Legolas took it in and sank to his knees.

"Not again, she can't have done this to me again. Why? Why did she do this again, she swore she wouldn't leave again, why?"

He spotted her letter and snatched it up.

_Legolas,_

_I'm sorry to have to leave you again. I wouldn't do it if I didn't think that it was the best thing to do. My people need me; they need me more than you do._

_I am headed for Mordor. They want me to get rid of the Shadow and restore Lisse'estel to its former glory._

_I will be back, don't ever forget that. I don't think I could stay away for long._

_I have left you a gift to remember me by, keep it close. You will always be able to find me if you look hard enough and I can find you._

_I'm so sorry to have to do this to you again but there is no other way, my people need me, I must go to them. When the Shadow is lifted I will return, if you wish me to that is._

_Say farewell to my pupils for me. Tell them how well they have done._

_Once again, I am sorry to leave you. I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me; I'll understand if you don't._

_Yours forever, in heart and soul,_

_Estel_

Legolas read through the letter and took out the locket Estel had left for him. He studied it closely; a small Elven script was engraved on it. It read;

Hope will come to those who believe, aid to those that ask.

"Bound by her oath, she had to go." He shook his head sadly. "No wonder she left in secret, didn't want me to prevent her from leaving."

*               *               *

Hooves pounded the dry earth, sending up a cloud of dust. A grey cloak streamed out behind the rider, beating the air.

The sky, swirls of pinks, reds and oranges, cast out by the setting sun, had no clouds and a light wind brushed the face of the rider.

A shadow hung over the dark lands in the distance, ominous and overbearing, the rider headed straight for it, against all counsel and sense.

The rider lifted its head to the heavens, blue eyes flashing. "Hope will come to those who believe, aid to those that ask."

Letting out a bloodcurdling war cry, as it had done before and would do again, the rider took off like the wind.

*               *               *

  


* * *

[1] Meaning 'The Exalted', 'The Lofty'. Greatest of the Valier (Queens of the Valar). Maker of the stars.

[2] A name the Elves gave to Varda meaning 'Star-Queen'.

[3] The mightiest Ainur (meaning 'The Holy Ones, the order of the Valar and Maiar).

[4] Singular form of _Valar meaning 'Those with Power', 'The Powers'. Name given to the great Ainur who guarded and governed Arda._

[5] The Chief of the Valar. Also known as _Súlimo, the Elder King and __the Ruler of Arda. He speciality he wind and the clouds as well as swift birds and those who have strong wings._

[6] 'Father of All'

[7] Where the souls of the dead went.

[8] Means 'Spirit of Anger'.

[9] Credit for this line goes to Emma. You know who you are E. L. F.!

[10] If this passage sounds familiar it's because I've used it before. You can look now if you don't believe me, I was right wasn't I?


	3. Responsibilities

Estel – Part 3

Estel stood before her people on the Northern border of Mordor. Clad in pure white, with bow in hand, sword at her side and knife tucked in her belt, she shone with a brilliance most of the Elves present had forgotten. They bowed their heads respectfully.

"Do not bow to me; I deserve no such respect. I should have come before now."

An Elf, muscular with dark colourings, stepped forward and held his sword out to her. "Táriaminmy Queen, I have grown up in darkness, now shall I behold the light?"

Estel took his sword and handed it back to him. "You shall indeed see the light."

She looked into his eyes and felt an immediate connection. There was something about him that she recognised but she couldn't remember where she recognised it from.

Each Elf followed his example and laid their swords at Estel's feet. She looked down at them and smiled.

"Pick up your swords we're off to war." She turned to the Elf standing at her side. "Do you have any kind of captains?"

"No, Arwen en amin."

"Look, you don't have to call me 'Lady', my name is Estel."

"Kemendil Cúlorin[1]."

"The Golden Bow?" Estel looked at him curiously, trying to remember where she had heard the name before.

"A name not earned lightly, I can assure you."

"No," she said absentmindedly, still puzzling over the name, then shook herself back into reality. "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to help me get organised. You know captains, weapons, steeds and things like that."

He shrugged his shoulders. "If you wish, Arwen Estel."

Estel gently slapped him, grinning wickedly. "I told you to leave off with the 'Lady'."

*               *               *

Estel held a small council, Elenglin and Kemendil were present as were the few female Elves Estel had persuaded to take to arms.

"Ladies, do you think you could get more of you to arms? The larger our host, the quicker we're going to lift this Shadow."

They all nodded their heads simultaneously and departed.

"Elenglin, find out how many of us can be mounted, how many archers we have and finally how many mounted archers we have."

Elenglin left, shooting a meaningful look at Estel.

"What was that about?"

"He is a ghost from your past, as am I."

"Care to add anything to that? He's not like an old love or anything is he?"

"Look in his eyes. The answers lie there."

"So who are you?"

"I already told you."

"I don't have time to fool around, Kemendil. Tell me."

Estel fingered her locket with the hand that Mellilar lay on. Kemendil raised a dark eyebrow.

"You still do that?"

"Do what?"

"It burnt you didn't it, when you put it back on?"

"Yeah, I guess it did."

"It burnt me too."

"How?" Estel looked at him curiously.

Kemendil returned her gaze with one of pity. "That's how I knew you had come back. My can feel you through my own and so can Elenglin. There is another who has one, though I do not know who."

"Hold on just a minute. Your own what?"

He reached a hand inside his tunic and pulled out a mithril locket, identical to Estel's.

"You gave one to both of us. It connects us with you and each other. Yours is the master one."

"Why would I give you a locket that connected me with you?"

"Is the name Celebrimbor[2] familiar to you?"

"Celebrimbor, son Curufin, maker of the Three?"

"Yes, who else could have forged Mellilar?"

"I don't know. Carry on."

"When Celebrimbor found out that Sauron had made a One Ring, he sought you out. Together you made another One Ring. When he was slain, you forged the lockets so that we would never be out of contact with each other. You made us swear to keep to the inscription on them."

"Why did I give you a locket?"

"Please, be patient."

"Take your time, why don't you."

"You married Celebrimbor and bore to him two sons, one is sitting in front of you, the other you spoke to not long ago. Have you never wondered why Mellilar is on your wedding finger?"

Estel looked at her left hand and sure enough, on her left hand, Mellilar lay.

"So you're my son?"

"Your youngest, Elenglin came several years before me."

Estel smiled at Kemendil softly. "Now I know why you're called Cúlorin. Any son of mine has to be pretty good with a bow."

"Not as good as you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my son."

"You believe that I speak the truth?"

"It does not come as a complete surprise that I have sons."

"I have waited many long years to speak with you again. When you did not arrive, I was unbelievably worried. I searched the lands for you, I couldn't find you, not even with our lockets. Elenglin ruled in Stewardship until Sauron took over."

"I am proud of both my sons but now we must do some deeds I may not be proud of. It pains me to bring females to battle but it must be done. They can be as hardy as males when they need to. Mother's instinct, fight to protect their children, very fierce in battle. It's not that I believe that females aren't capable of handling arms but when the battle is over some will have lost their mothers. A mothers bond with their child is far stronger than that between a child and its father. Some children may even lose both parents, what are they to do?"

"It is a choice you must make. Do you send only the women with no children to battle or all of them?"

"All must fight. Send the children to Mirkwood, I have friends there that will take them in. "

"Who shall accompany them?"

"We're not that far from Mirkwood. Pick 5 of your best men. The children that are able to ride can do so. If they can't put them to ride with one of the older children. Babies can go with their mothers; those are the only women that can be excused from battle."

"As you wish."

Kemendil rose and left leaving Estel alone with her thoughts.

*               *               *

Estel waited on the edge of the camp for the members of the guard that had escorted the children to Mirkwood to return. She knew it was too soon but also knew that something was coming. She listened to the earth and heard the sound of hooves pounding the ground. She was mounted already with her weapons at her side. A war cry echoed through out the land and Estel nudged her horse. They went forward at full speed, Estel drawing her sword. She answered the cry with one of her own.

Soon Estel was near enough to see the cloaked rider clearly.

"Halt!" She called to the rider. It did not stop or answer.

When she was a hundred yards from the mysterious rider she stopped, dismounted and drew her sword.

"Halt!" shouted Estel. "Who dares ride against the Fair Queen?"

"I am a messenger from King Thranduil, to whom you sent your children." The rider also dismounted but did not reveal his face.

"Step forward and speak." Estel put her sword away.

"Impertinent as it was for you to send them; Thranduil has agreed to let the children remain in Mirkwood until you see fit to come for them. Only you may come for them, he wishes you to answer for your flight and the injury done to his son."

"Injury to his son? That is nothing to do with him; Thranduil has no right to stick his nose in my affairs..."

"I am sure he looks at it a differently, you did not even thank your host before you left. I also have a message from the Prince."

"Fire away." Estel looked to the ground, not wanting the rider to see face while he gave her Legolas' message

"Promise or no, you could have said farewell, I would have understood."

"I know," Estel whispered, her voice near to breaking. Two tears fell to the ground.

The rider stepped forward and took Estel in his arms.

"Hush," he breathed. "My anger has long since turned to forgiveness."

Estel looked up into the face smiling down on her, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't want to leave; telling you that I was going would have been even harder."

"I realised that when I thought on it. I knew that you meant no harm."

"So, you didn't mean what you said about Thranduil being angry about injury done to you?"

"No, I was...how would you word it...winding you up?"

"Yeah, winding me up. Good one, Legolas, you really had me going for a minute."

"I took you longer than a minute."

Estel wiped away the last of her tears and smiled. "It did not, I was on to you straight away."

"I beg to differ."

Estel shook her head and mounted. "Differ all you like but if you want to know the way to my camp then I would follow now."

Legolas sprang lightly onto his horse and the pair started for the camp.

"Admit it; you thought I was a messenger from my father."

"Aren't you? How else would you know about me sending the children to Mirkwood?"

"I passed the group on my way here. What gave you the idea of sending them to Mirkwood?"

"I thought that you would look after them and see that they didn't come to any harm. I've never fought in battle before and now I'm expected to command an army of my own, so don't pick holes in my judgement."

"I would never dream of it, you would only hurt me."

"Nah, I'd set Kemendil on you, he'd hurt you for me."

"Who is Kemendil?"

Instantly Estel realised that she had brought up the wrong subject, she sighed wearily. "Kemendil Cúlorin is my youngest son. The Elf Elenglin is my eldest, there are no more."

"Why did you not tell me you had sons?"

"I didn't know myself." She gently gnawed on her lip thoughtfully. "I would have told you if I knew. The first I heard of it was 3 nights ago."

"Who is their father?" Legolas spoke with a note of worry in his voice.

Estel looked into his eyes. "Don't worry, he's not around now. I'm a free woman, free to do what I like and see who I want."

"Who was it?" His anguish made his voice harsh.

"Celebrimbor, son of Curufin"

Legolas raised his eyebrows doubtfully.

"If you don't believe me ask one of my sons, Kemendil will tell you. In fact, he was the one who told me. Come, we'd better get back before it gets too dark."

They rode on in silence.

*               *               *

As soon as the guards had returned from Mirkwood, Estel set about preparing her host for battle. Now she was in front of them as they waited to ride out. Legolas and Kemendil were by her side, Elenglin led the rearguard. No longer on the border of Mordor, they were inside, on the slopes of the Ered Lithui[3] facing an army of orcs and Uruk-hai.

"I name you the Manrim, the Host of the Unmarred, for no act of evil have you committed. The Shadow has held us for too long. The Ring was destroyed but much evil remains. Even now our land in covered with orcs, made in mockery of us, talking in the tongue of Darkness and doing evil deeds. None will fight with us; we must rid our land of these foul creatures of Darkness by ourselves. A land of hope it was and a land of hope it shall be once again.

"Evil prevails while good people do nothing. We're not going to sit back and let this happen, are we? We're not going to go without a fight.

"Today, you fight for your freedom, against Darkness, for your right to live in your own land. Some of you will die, but none will be forgotten. We ride to the battle and return victorious." Estel turned her horse away from her army. "Manrim, ride out!"

Her horse sprang forward, leading the charge, her host following. She looked at the Elves at her side, each wearing matching expressions of determination, their hair, golden and raven, streaming out behind them.

_ I used to frown on war and now I'm waging one myself. I have no idea of what to do and what to say. I really wish I hadn't brought Legolas into it; I couldn't bear it if anything happened to him. My sons, do I really want my sons going to battle? And women, they should have to fight, they should be with their children. I know it's a sexist way to look at it but its how I feel. I don't think people should be made to go to war against their principles but there is no other way. Oh, what would I give for the simple life? A lot at the moment, mucho money. I just don't want anyone to get hurt, least of all Legolas. And my sons._

"Kemendil, how about we take them in a pincer move?" Estel shouted over the din of the horse's hooves.

"Shout louder, I can't hear you!"

"Pincer movement. You go to the right, Legolas take them from the left and I carry on from the front. We squash them. Take them from all sides."

"I could work, ask Legolas."

"Legolas, what do you think?"

"It's the only plan we have got so, I think, we should do it."

"Let's go, Kemendil, you take the right. Legolas, take the left. Leave me with the rearguard and the people directly behind me."

Two sections of her host broke off and went to opposite sides of the orcs. Another minute and they'd be within firing range. Estel pulled her bow from her back and took an arrow from her well stocked quiver.

"Bows at the ready, everybody."

An arrow screamed through the air, narrowly missing her. She fired back, and reached for another arrow. Arrows soared overhead. She shot, orcs dropped to the floor.

"Archers keep us covered. Swordsmen, draw your swords, we're going in."

She slung her bow onto her back and drew her sword.

"Turelda[4]!" cried Estel. "Turelda for the Manrim!"

The Manrim met the host of orcs with a crunch. The sound of sword on shield ran through the air. Swords struck orcs with deadly force, heads flew into the air, blood splattered on cloth. Fierce cries were sounded from both parties. Shrieking arrows rained down. Orcs fell, Elves fell, blood fell and still the battle raged on. The sun sank in the west and still the battle went on. Day returned and the fighting still carried on. Estel was weary and so were her soldiers, some would never see the light of the stars again.

_You should really use Mellilar you know. What if I kill everybody? You won't. I still don't know how to use it properly, last time I nearly killed myself. You know how to use it, you just need to remember, it will come back to you when you use it. What if it doesn't? That is a chance you have to take. What if I don't want to take it? You and all your people will die. This is stupid, arguing with myself, can't I just have one voice in here, like myself? I am you, and I say use Mellilar before it's too late; do you want these people to die? No, I don't want to use Mellilar, not yet. It will come to it, you know, you will have to use it. I know. Use it then, place your trust in yourself and fight with the weapon you're best with, Mellilar._

She looked around her, Elves were dying because she had ordered them to war and she wasn't using her most powerful weapon. The Elf before fell, its head rolling to her horses feet, blonde hair turned crimson.

_You owe it to them, to all those Elves that died by your orders. I know._

"Give me some cover!" She shouted hoarsely to the Elves flanking her. "I can't fight while I do this."

Estel shut her eyes to the battle and concentrated on the pool of magic inside her, it shone like a star. She reached for it and took a handful. She knew it was probably too much but she couldn't risk using too little. Shuddering with the pain as she pushed the power through her arm and down into her ring, she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out.

"Creatures of Darkness, hear this Child of Light;

Your masters have gone, why are you here?

You belong not in Arda, nor in any land of Ilúvatar.

You were not meant to be, Doers of Evil.

Made in mockery of those you now fight,

And mocked you shall be when you fall.

Creatures of Darkness, be gone,

Your masters have been banished, and so shall you be.

May air poison, and water burn,

Fire and earth rise up against you.

By the Kindler and the Elder King,

Starlight and Sunlight will no longer bear your presence."

A fierce wind swept across the land, throwing Estel into the air. She landed at the feet of the leader of the orcs, a large Uruk-hai.

"Ha!" he said. "This battle is over, your Queen is dead."

Estel was not, nor was she unconscious, she rose to her feet and took Turelda from its sheath.

"This is for all the free people. For Elves, Men, Dwarves, Hobbits and Ents. For all grievances you have done them. Farewell, foul creature." 

With that she plunged her sword into the Uruk-hai's stomach, blood trickled out. Estel twisted her sword, blood came flowing out of the Uruk-hai's mouth.

"Have mercy. I'll call them off."

She removed her sword and brandished it in front of the creature's face.

"Kiss my ass. You wouldn't call them off and you know it. Well here's news for you, you can go to hell."

She swung her sword round, decapitating the Uruk-hai, it rose into the air and Estel caught it on the end of Turelda.

"Here is what I think of you. Be gone, Creatures of Darkness."

She raised the head above the sea of soldiers. The wind blew through again, stronger, more forceful. Estel noticed something nobody else did.

"Run," she said.

Nobody paid any attention, her voice was inaudible over the sounds of the battle.

"Go!" she screamed. "For fucks sake, go! Get on a horse and go!"

"Do you wish us to fly before them?" It was Elenglin.

"Fly? Of course I do! Can't you see that thing? Don't you know what it is?"

"That moving tower?"

"Yes, that moving tower. If it hits us we will die, the air will be sucked from our bodies and we will die."

"Are you sure? I have never seen anything like it before."

"Of course I am sure. They have them every year where I lived."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Of course I'm bloody sure! We'd better get moving, something tells me that these son-of-a-bitches won't."

"How are you going to get everybody here to fly?"

"Ever met Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien?"

Estel pushed her magic to her ring once more.

"Fly, my people, fly," she whispered, they heard her inside their heads. "If you do not fly, this battle will have been fought for nothing. The moving tower will slay us all, if we do not move away. Mount a horse if you can and ride like the wind."

Her people sprang into action. Elenglin led away the rearguard and the soldiers under Estel. Kemendil took off with his Elves as did Legolas. Estel did not leave however, her heart told someone had been left behind. Her heart had deceived her, but not entirely for she herself had been deserted.

*               *               *

Legolas came behind the last group to reach the mountains. He looked over the host, his keen eyes darting from Elf to Elf, trying to find her. Over the other side of the army Kemendil was doing the same. Legolas moved round the Elves, hoping he had some how missed her. He reached Kemendil and saw he was also looking for her.

"Kemendil, do you see her?"

"No, she is not here. Her horse is, but she is not."

"We must have left her."

"She wouldn't leave." Elenglin had come up behind them.

"What do you mean, she wouldn't leave?" Kemendil cried.

"She thought that there was someone left behind and she wouldn't leave."

"Why didn't you take her with you?" demanded Legolas.

"She would not come. I have told you this."

"I will bring her back." said Legolas.

"Let me come with you," Kemendil said softly.

"Stay here, I have a feeling she would have wanted you to."

Legolas turned his horse and rode into the distance muttering almost silently to himself.

*               *               *

Estel stood in the middle of the orcs with the dead Uruk-hai still on the tip of her sword, no orc dared come near her. She watched as the threat came ever nearer, her keen eyes saw her host at the mountains and knew her heart had misled her. If she hadn't turned her back on her army, she would have seen Legolas ride towards her. She looked towards the West, the long home of her kindred, her eyes full of the light of the stars.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I knew you wouldn't abandon me now."

She turned her eyes towards the orcs, they showed no signs of heeding the danger to their lives. They just stood by the dead body of their late captain, wanting revenge but unwilling to feel the bite of cold steel. If they had wanted to seek vengeance, they would have had to find a way around Mellilar which had put up a protective bubble, invisible to the naked eye but extremely powerful. Estel stood motionless, gazing at the sunset.

"Much work is still needed here." she said. "But it is not for me to do. My sons must now carry on the deeds now started. I will come to you mother, the eldest of the Istari[5] and the first to return."

Strong arms snaked round her waist, pulling her backwards. She leaned back, breathing in the familiar scent.

"You are one of the Istari?"

"Not that they know. If Gandalf knew he did not say. However, I was not a Maia like the rest but an Elf by choice. I could have taken the appearance of any of the free people. It may be that I will get to explain to you the meaning of my words but I doubt it."

A shadow loomed at their feet, growing. Estel looked up at it, Legolas stepped to her side.

"What do you think it is?"

"I know what it is. Let's just call it a gift from Manwë, it would take too long to explain what it is and what it does now, I wouldn't get to finish."

"Shall we leave?"

"There is not point, we would die before we could make it to safety."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I'm sure, do you think I'm stupid?" She sighed and a calmness travelled over her, an acceptance of her fate. "I shall wait here to be returned to where I came from, perhaps I will come back one day. Go, you can do nothing now."

"I will not leave you."

"Just go, tell my sons I wish Kemendil to have my ring." She removed it from her finger and pressed it into his hand. She wanted Kemendil to have it, but she did not know why. She felt a stronger bond with him but she did not favour his higher that his brother.

"I will neither go nor give this to your son."

"I'll tell him myself then," she said and she did.

The wind whistled, entwining their hair. 

They turned from it, and Legolas took her mouth in a kiss, then the tornado hit them.

*               *               *

Estel snuggled into the bed clothes, they were warm from her body heat and she did not want to get up. A familiar knock sounded on the door and the fairest being alive entered the room.

"Elentári[6]!" Estel cried. "I have returned to you."

"I expected no less of you," Varda looked on her with eyes full of love. "You should sleep, my child, you have not fully recovered your strength."

"What happened to the Elf I was with?"

"He is just next door but you are not to see him today. He has not your strength and will not wake for some time."

"He's OK though, right?"

"He will be fine. Go to sleep, my child, your people are safe and your sons look after them."

Estel pulled the covers over her head and fell into a deep, untroubled sleep.

*               *               *

Kemendil looked out over the plains, hoping to see his mother riding to him. He had a feeling that she would not return for some time but his brother did not share his faith. Elenglin believed Estel to be dead, vanished with the orcs and Legolas. They had disappeared into the tornado, a flash of bright white light cut through the plain and it too disappeared.

Kemendil had found Mellilar on the battle field, overlooked and unworkable by his brother because of Estel's wishes.

"You are still here, brother."

Kemendil looked to his side and saw Elenglin there.

"I am waiting for her."

"She will not return."

"You have little faith. All these years I have said our mother would come back to us and you have never believed me. She will return once more and my foresight shall be proved correct once again."

"Thranduil must know of his son's fate ere the week is out."

"And there is much work to be completed here before the shadow is lifted."

"Verily, my brother."

*               *               *

Estel peeped out from behind her door and crept from her room. She had made Varda promise to tell her when Legolas awoke but she still wanted to see him despite the Valier's warnings. She took each step carefully, ready to dart back into her room at need, careful not to make a sound. She turned, her eyes searching the hallway for people. Satisfied that there was no one there, she continued.

"Lady Estel, it is good to see you up."

Estel jumped and whipped around.

"Manwë!"

"Yes, it is I."

"My dear, did Varda not bid you stay in bed?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna stay in bed."

"Come, my lady, walk with me, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

"But I thought you said to stay in bed?"

"My Lady Varda spoke those words not I. I wish to speak with you."

"I wish to speak with Legolas, then I will talk to you."

"He is sleeping and he still will be when we return, I promise you."

"If he's not I'll get you, you know."

"I assure you, he will be asleep when we return."

They walked through the vast halls until they reached the highest room of the highest tower. Estel looked out from the window, she saw Tirion upon Túna, white snow on the peaks of the Misty Mountains in far off Middle-earth.

"You can see further from here than any other being in Arda, including the Valar," stated Manwë, watching her face.

"You've brought me here to tell me the reason why, haven't you?"

"Do you know why?"

"I can't remember, I know I had a choice of which of the free people I wanted to be like, but that's about it."

"You can also hear better than any other being from here," Manwë said, taking no notice of Estel's words. "You are unique, you are not of the Ainur, nor of the free people, nor are you one of the children of Ilúvatar but he had some part in your creation. You are a Lady of the Stars and the Winds. Part of you is the Breather and part the Kindler. I sent you to Middle-earth because I knew you had the power to defeat Sauron but your trust hindered you. It because of our trust that we let him go freely to begin with.

"I am sorry; I have rambled on too long. What I am trying to say is that you are a child of the Valar. Elenalótë, I name you, Flower of the Stars, the name given to you at birth.

"Did you not wonder why you could command the winds and the stars shone ever brighter on you? You have power over both. I should have told you when you dwelt here before but I delayed and then you left. I hope you can forgive me."

"I can forgive," whispered Estel, still looking out of the tower. "I just hope there are no other surprises about my past that I need to know of."

"There are no others, I promise you."

"It all seems so strange," Estel said to herself, gazing fondly at Rivendell. "I wake up, not having any clue about my past, fall in love with a book and discover I belong smack-bang in the middle of it. I've got two sons and a dead husband and I only feel like I'm 15 or something. I have no idea about who I am or why I married who I did or how I felt about my sons. I just don't understand any of it." A slow tear trickled down her cheek.

"My child, do not dwell on your past, think more of your future. You have gained two sons, your youngest will do anything for you and you seem to have bewitched the Elf you came here with. Do not think that people will look down on you if you follow your heart."

Estel caught his meaning and sighed. "I wish it was that easy."

"Your other home taught you to stand up for yourself and you should pay attention to those lessons. If I had thought that the world you went to could not have benefited you, I would not have left you there. Be strong and stand up for what you believe in, like you would have done in a land far from here."

"It's so hard, it's different here. At home...well...it's totally fine for that to happen. I don't know how everyone would react. Anyway, I don't know why I'm worrying about it, its not as if it will happen."

"I hope, for your sake, that your foresight has failed you. If you wish, you may wake your companion now."

"Thanks," Estel said, smiling briefly, before rushing from the room.

*               *               *

Legolas felt her in the room even though he was deep in dream. Flicking to reality, he did not stir but lay quietly.

Estel walked slowly over to his bed, her footsteps falling lightly on the floor.

"Aww, he still sleeping," she muttered, not wanting to disturb him nor realising that he was already conscious of his surroundings.

Inside, Legolas was laughing, knowing she would not have said that if she'd know he was not sleeping. He watched as Estel sat on the side of the bed, looking tenderly down at him. When she let her fingers trail down his face, melting his heart, he found it hard to keep still.

She leaned back, still gazing affectionately at him. Slowly, so not to attract her attention, he moved his arm out from the bed linen bringing it to rest by his side.

"I missed you," he heard her whisper.

Swiftly, he reached up and took her by the collar, dragging her down to kiss him.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You cheeky sonova...how long have you been awake?"

"Since you entered the room."

"You crafty beggar. You knew...you knew..."

"Of course I knew, why do you think I did it?"

"I'm not gonna answer that."

"Why not?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

He gratified her, fierce and impassioned. Surprised by his untamed ferocity, Estel gasped.

"Good enough for you?"

Running her fingers through his long, soft hair, she felt her pulse accelerate.

"No."

"You lie," he growled.

"I would never," she replied innocently.

A sharp knock on the door made them both leap up. Estel straightened her dishevelled clothing and Legolas ran his fingers through his hair. They managed to make themselves look tidier before the door opened and Varda and Manwë walked in.

"I see you have left your room, Estel," said Varda irritably.

Manwë put his hand onto his spouse's shoulder. "I gave her permission to rise, she is in very good health, anyone can see the colour in her face."

Estel, already abashed, blushed a deeper shade of red.

Varda eyed Estel suspiciously. "You should have consulted me," she said sourly.

"To let my own patient leave to rise from her bed? Nay, I should not have had to."

Estel looked between them uneasily. "I don't mean to sound rude but could you guys find another room to argue in, it makes me uncomfortable."

Varda laughed in spite of her mood and it rang in the air, clear and sharp, like a flower in spring.

Legolas sat astounded, knowing by the beauty of his hostess and the calm, powerful air of his host, what sort of company he had joined. He wondered how Estel had come to be on such familiar terms with them, to speak with them with the manner of a child with its parents. It was something beyond his daring to talk with them in that way and he found himself envying Estel's apparent ease. Estel watched Legolas, bent on observing his every reaction and trying to discover its meaning. She watched as the shock registered on his face after her speech to Varda and the jealousy flickering in his eyes. Letting her eyes leave him for a moment, she questioned his response; it made her uneasy and insecure. Her confident exterior fell away, leaving her like lost child searching for its mother. Legolas saw this and realised her courage was just an act, a shield to protect her from the outside world. His jealousy turned to sympathy and his spirit reached out, wanting to give her the strength to be the lone pillar she so often pretended to be. Estel saw the change in his countenance and was ashamed of her judgement of Legolas. Her train of thought was broken by her shame and she returned to the living world.

"So...um..." she started, her self-assurance failed for once. "Um...I...um...well I, um...what I'm trying to say is, um..."

"You want to be left to talk with your friend?" Manwë suggested.

"Yeah, I wanna talk to Legolas, that's...that's...that's just what I wanted to say," she replied slowly.

"Come, my Lady, let us leave them."

They left as suddenly as they had arrived, and the room felt empty now they had gone.

"You have showed a side of yourself that I have not seen before, Estel."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Your confidence slipped and you were left standing as a beaten dog, wary of people and watching every move made."

"Well, I was watching you anyway."

"I know. I also know that you were unsettled by what you saw."

"I was unsettled, as you put it, by one of your reactions, I saw jealousy in your eyes and you can't deny it."

"I shall not. I envied your ease but it seems that you were at no more ease than I was. I am no longer jealous for I have seen your true reaction and come to realise that I have nothing to be envious of."

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I thought you thought I thought that I was something special...right, I've confused myself now, I have no idea what I just said."

"You are special, even if you don't believe it."

"I don't feel any of that Child of the Gods stuff, I'm a ordinary girl from England and that's it. I'm nothing more, nothing less."

"That's not what I meant. I did not know that you were a Child of the Valar until you mentioned it then. It certainly explains a lot about you though, why you can beat everyone at archery, your wizardry, your gifted life."

"That's not what my heart says, inside I'm still studying for my degree and I'm still a lonely orphan desperately in need of a loving family. It just hasn't registered that I've found my parents and I've sons and stuff. I'm torn between three places: my old home, my friends and the comfort of familiar things; here on Taniquetil, my parents and the amazing things they could teach me and Middle-earth, my sons, the trees, the flowers, Rivendell, Mirkwood, Lórien and...and...well...um...well...you. I'd miss you if I wasn't with you and you can't stay here. I'm not even sure if I managed to free my world from Darkness. If only there was a way to have it all."

"Maybe there is, you just need to look for it."

"Don't be so cryptic; if you have an idea just say it."

"If you want to go to your old home go, then return to Middle-earth. One day, I will journey here."

"It wouldn't be long before I came back. I'd miss you too much, I did last time."

"Then take me with you."

"You'd come with me."

"I would."

"I can't believe how lucky I am."

"I am the lucky one."

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about, girls like me are ten-a-penny but you, you're different. Most guys would have ditched me ages ago, none would have stuck by me like you have. You're the special one, I'm just an ordinary girl who's got caught up in a world that she doesn't understand."

"Maybe you ought to even up the score. Take me to a world that you understand and I do not. Then my praise may not be dismissed on grounds of ignorance."

"Look, I'm not pretty and I'm not special, just stop trying to embarrass me."

"I am not. I find you exceedingly beautiful and your modesty is quite charming."

Estel did not reply but glowered at Legolas.

"Even that look is enchanting."

"Stop. Flattering. Me. OK. I doesn't do anything except to make me go really, really red."

"Answer this and I will stop; would you take me with you to your long home?"

"I would."

"Then let us go."

"And we shall, and we shall."

*               *               *

The sun started to slip down beyond the horizon and Estel looked out from the tower. She had come here often in the past week just to look out and gaze upon Middle-earth. It's remarkable beauty drew her eye but she it gave her no pleasure. She knew that her sons were out in that dark shadow in the East and even though she had not known them for long she still felt an incredible bond with them, especially with the younger. Estel could only imagine it was the bond between a mother and her children that had never really been broken, she could not remember why it was there but she could certainly feel it's presence.

Her clear blue eyes scanned the mountains of Mordor, knowing her people fled there. She caught a glimmer of white, just a flash but enough for her far-seeing eyes to catch. Suddenly, she remembered casting away Mellilar and she knew that one of her sons now had it in his possession. Smiling, she gripped her locket tightly, shut her eyes and thought of her sons.

She opened her eyes but she was no longer in the tower looking out but riding towards Barad-Dûr. She could not move being but a prisoner inside another body.

"I can feel you with, mother."

The friendly voice cut through her heart. Kemendil.

"I knew you were alive although Elenglin has not my faith."

"You were right."

"I found your ring."

"I knew you would."

Hooves pounded the earth to the right, Estel tried to turn her head but her efforts were in vain.

"Who's with you?"

"Elenglin. We are heading for the Dark Tower to destroy the foundations and remove the poisoned cup from the lips of the land."

"So you knew what I wanted you to do?"

"We both did. When will you return to us?"

"I don't know. Not for many years, I have other duties to fulfil."

"I hope you complete them."

"I do too."

She looked out of Kemendil's eyes and saw they were as far-sighted as her own. It may have been that she saw with her own eyes but Kemendil was so much alike her, the only sign he was his father's son was his dark colourings. Only a pinprick, a glint of red flame, unrecognisable to him but such things were not unknown to Estel.

"You must turn back."

"You see it too?"

"Yeah, I see it."

"Then you see it travels faster than we do and if we fly before it we will lead it straight to our camp. We have no choice but to carry on."

"It'll kill you, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do not know what it is nor do I wish to know."

"D'ya know how to kill it?"

"No, I was hoping you would know."

"I don't but I can give you advice."

"Speak now or you may not get another chance."

"You go one way and Elenglin goes another. It'll get confused and won't know which one of you to go for. If it attacks one of you, then you should fend him off the best you can. The other should than slay it. Kemendil, listen to me, you will find it easier to fight it than your brother would. You have been given a great power that your brother has not. Try and make it go for you. I'm sorry, I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think you had a better chance of defending yourself. Trust me, I would rather have two sons that one."

"Do you have any more help to offer us?"

"Yeah, don't tell Elenglin about the little make-it-attack-you plan we have. I have a feeling he'd get a wee bit pissed off."

"Pissed off?"

"Angry."

"Yes, he would."

"Right, you have a go. Operation Beat-the-Shit-Out-of-Big-Scary-Monster has begun. I repeat you have a go."

As the flame drew nearer, the air throbbed in their ears and dust beat at their eyes.

Estel watched the curve of the beast's whip lick a lone bird, making it drop to the ground, while Kemendil communicated the plan to Elenglin.

"On my mark, Kemendil, turn and ride at full tilt towards his right. It'll will be more inclined to fight you being as that's the side its whips on. Ready?"

"Yes, I am ready."

"On my mark remember. Three, two, one, go!"

Kemendil took off like a bullet, his horse only needing the slightest of words to turn. The fiend took no notice of him but turned to Elenglin.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Oh crap, oh crap."

"What is crap?"

"At this moment in time it means we're fucked. Don't even ask what that means."

"What should I do?"

"Right, battle plans. Um...um... ride up to it, try and avoid its whip, it'll kill you."

Kemendil turned his horse and shot straight at the flaming monster, dodging the blows from its whip like a footballer would an ugly defender.

"Make for your brother."

It was too late to do that, Elenglin was in the beast's grip and frantically clawing at the hand holding him aloft by his jet-black hair.

"Double crap...try..."

"Do not step any closer. If you do I will kill this Elf."

The voice was harsh and cold.

"Do what he says, I don't think he's joking."

"Tell me what to do."

"Ask him what he wants."

"What do you want?"

"That's it."

"What do I want? To see you die. Most painfully."

"That bastard, son of a bitch. Tell him to let Elenglin go."

"Set my brother free."

"Free, you say? His spirit, at least, shall go free."

The drew a black sword from nowhere and brandished it in front of Elenglin.

"Mother," Elenglin called. "My mother, brother, we will meet again in the back of beyond." He shut his and drew a long breath. "Farewell, dearest ones."

"Say your farewells, Master Elf, then he will be set free."

"Brother..."

"Too slow."

The beast thrust the blade into Elenglin's abdomen and twisted it. His face contorted and he cried out with pain.

"No, not my son, not my son!"

"Brother!" Kemendil roared. "I wish for a wergild for my brother's life." He raised his bow and fitted an arrow to the string. "Yours."

He let the arrow fly, it struck the monster in the throat and it crumpled to the floor, releasing Elenglin's body. It dropped at Kemendil's feet, a bloody heap, still and silent. He leapt off his horse and knelt by his brother.

"Brother, speak to me, please, Elenglin, please."

He shook his and gently slapped his face.

"Elenglin, don't leave me like this, please, don't leave me, brother."

"Kemendil, he's gone. He was dead before he hit the ground."

"No, he can't be."

Kemendil bowed his head in grief and ran his fingers through his dark hair, pulling it out of his eyes.

"No...no...he's not dead, he's not dead...no...no...no..."

"Kemendil, listen to me, don't bury Elenglin here. It isn't right. Take him to the mountains and bury him at the base."

Estel saw the fire rekindled on the beasts body, it raised it's ugly head and started to draw itself up. She felt something pull her back, dragging her from Kemendil. The creature now stood behind Kemendil, whip in hand, ready to strike.

"Kemendil, turn around!"

Estel was ripped from Kemendil, back to the tower. Cold air slammed into her face and she sank to the floor. 

*               *               *

Legolas knelt in front of her, his hands on the tops of her arms, holding her still.

"Kemendil...Kemendil...a Balrog...a Balrog...behind him...Elenglin...Balrog...dead..."

"Slow down, what's wrong?"

"I have to go back. There was a Balrog and he killed Elenglin and is about to finish Kemendil off."

"Varda told me to bring you back, she knows you were with Kemendil. She said to take you from the tower and not to let you back to Kemendil."

"I can't, he needs me, his brother's just died for God's sake."

"Do not argue. I was told to bring you from this room by any means necessary." 

"But I..."

"Do not make this harder than it has to be, I would not have done this and I do it only at the bidding of a Valar. Come, or will force you to descend."

He lifted her to her feet, they shook and she fell to the ground.

"Melamin," he uttered, his voice showing his compassion. "I too grieve for your loss but you must remove yourself from this tower."

Legolas gently raised Estel from the ground. She put her arm round his shoulders, steadying herself, and rested her head on his chest. As Legolas came down the stairs, she started to cry, great ears running down her cheeks.

"I watched him die. He died and I couldn't do anything. I watched...you have no idea...I saw it happen...his face."

*               *               *

Estel stared at the wall, her eyes vacant and unseeing. In her mind she ran through Elenglin's death, seeing his face twisted and deformed with the incredible torment. He fell to the floor, his clothes dyed crimson with blood. Then it started over. Tears ran down her cheeks, her distress heartbreaking. A wave of blonde and flash of blue intruded her vision and she focused on the Elf before her.

"Are you sure you want to be alone?"

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean, I don't know. It's not as if I'm sat here bawling my eyes out but every time I shut my eyes or think, I see him. I see his face, I can't look away and I have to watch it in slow motion over and over again. I just can't stand it anymore."

Estel began to sob once more. Legolas sat down next to her and put his arms around her, drawing her against him.

"I watched him die and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't help him and it's all my fault. He's dead because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Kemendil to leave Elenglin. I left him on his own. I let that piece of shit kill him."

"You can't have known that Elenglin would die."

"But I did. I told Kemendil to go the other way to take the Balrog away from Elenglin. It went straight for him and we were too far away to stop it."

"You had could not have predicted that Elenglin would have been taken. You moved away to protect him and that is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I didn't save him though did I? If hadn't left him on his own, he would still be here. It was a stupid thing to do, what was I thinking?"

"You are not at fault, you spilt no blood. I know you would not purposely cause harm to your kin, you are of noble birth and have not a murderous disposition."

"Yeah, so why did I leave him alone to be slain by some son-of-a-bitch? If I hadn't done that he would still be alive."

"You are not responsible for the actions of others. If a Balrog kills you are not answerable for it."

"Why do I feel like I took the blade to him myself then?"

"You are feeling the grief that any mother would do at the loss of a child. However much you remember of your sons, you still feel a mother's instinct to protect them. Your impulse is to blame yourself for not protecting him but it does not reflect what actually happened. Even if you hadn't been there you would have still blamed yourself."

"That is no comfort."

"You will find no solace in holding yourself responsible, only by accepting the truth can you mourn freely."

"I know, I just see his face as that thing plunged a sword in his guts. And twisted. You try seeing that every minute of your life and not blaming yourself."

"The wound will heal in time but only if you let it. Sitting here and bewailing his death is no help to anyone, least of all yourself. Make peace with yourself and continue with your life."

"What as if nothing had happened?"

"No. You have been left with a void in your heart that cannot be filled. By sitting here pitying yourself, you will only destroy yourself. Salt water in the wound hurts but it clears infection and aids healing. Stepping from this room will hurt at first but it will close the wound rapidly. Do not think you are alone. Hope will come to those who believe, aid to who ask."

Estel, knowing those words well, leaned back to gaze into his shining blue eyes. She could see no jest.

"Thanks."

"I have felt your anguish, I lost a brother many years ago. I always blamed myself until I came to see that no one was to blame except the orc that let the arrow fly."

"I'm sorry, I never knew."

"You do now." He got to his feet and pulled Estel with him. "Now, will you leave this room and gaze upon the starlight once more. They shine brighter here than I have ever seen them shine before."

"I'll come. At least I may speak with him in the Halls of Mandos."

"Come, I wish gaze upon the stars in the house of their maker."

"And you will do so with her daughter at your side."

She smiled at him and led the way to a secluded area of the garden. They sat on the grass, still warm from the heat of the sun. Estel leaned her head against Legolas' shoulder and he rested his arm round hers.

"See how the stars shine brighter here on the mountain than at any other place in the Blessed Realm," he murmured.

"They have always seemed bright to me."

"They must follow their lady."

"I've told you before, I belong to none," she answered, mirth sounding in her voice.

"You did once."

"I'm a different person now, a modern woman and modern women aren't owned, they own themselves."

"Then your world must be full of confident women?"

"No exactly but most won't let you walk all over them. I mean, hell hath no fury and all that."

"Hell hath no fury?"

"Well the full phrase is; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"What is hell?"

"Hell is place where it is believed that the evil go. There they are supposed to be subject to eternal torture and there's meant to be loads of fire there. It's the worst place you could ever go."

"I see, women must be held in high esteem in your world."

"Not really, there has yet to be a female leader of the US, which is a big country, a sort of Gondor of my world. We had to fight for our rights and now we've got them, we're not gonna let anyone take them away. Anyway, I don't want to talk about women's rights. I just want to enjoy my time here before I leave."

"As do I."

*               *               *

Varda and Manwë stood side by side on the balcony, watching the stars. The watched as their daughter walked past and into the garden.

"She is in love, Manwë."

"You would have to be a dotard to miss it. She has changed much since she was here last, hasn't she?"

"She pined for him. When she came here she had been separated from for quite some time, the time only served as an intensifier for her yearning."

"I agree. She takes great delight in the stars and they shine ever brighter on her, a little touch from you perhaps?"

"No, they follow their young mistress and are subject to her command as much as mine. Scion of the Valar she is and our heir. When we no longer have our thrones the stars will still shine and the wind will still blow. There is a successor to the Thrones of the West."

"And may she never have to take rule in our stead for those will be dark days, darker than ever before."

"That is beyond doubt."

"The days seem to be getting lighter, the end seems far off."

"My heart wishes it to be so, but it maybe that it is the sudden calm before the storm. I hope for neither eventuality but it is not clear to me what will happen in the end. Only our father does know that."

"In the mean time we must watch over this world the best we can and hope it ends in our favour."

"Indeed."

*               *               *

"So people might think you are weird but it doesn't matter, I spent like 10 years with people thinking I was totally strange."

"We are to go to your old dwelling?"

"No, but we do go to the house of a friend. And we might want to go shopping when we get there, I really can't see us walking down the street like this unless we happen to go to a LOTR premiere or something, which would be quite funny of course."

"LOTR?"

"Lord of the Rings. Oh, I'll explain when we get there."

*               *               *

"Farewell, my daughter. I shall miss you dearly."

"And I you, mother, but I shall look at the stars and know that your affection goes with me." Estel turned to her father. "I would not leave this place but for my oath, to my new world and my old."

"I would not have you stay without answering your vow, my child."

"My gratitude towards you is immeasurable. I take my leave of you and will return when my affirmation has been fulfilled."

"I will take great pleasure in receiving you here once more, my daughter."

"And I at coming here, father. For now it is farewell but not always."

"Then, farewell, for these long years at least and may the stars shine ever brighter on the path you must walk."

*               *               *

Estel and Legolas walked down a quiet street, a row of houses neatly numbered. She had been here before, long ago it seemed to here but it was but a year. When Estel came to the house she was looking for she waked up and knocked on the small black door. The curtain twitched but this time the door opened and the pair were granted admittance unhindered.

"Leave your weapons here, Legolas," Estel whispered as they stepped through the doorway in to the hall.

Legolas did has he was bid. "Why do we come here?"

"I made a promise to this woman that I would try and relieve this world of evil. I come to see if it has been fulfilled."

"I see."

"Come in, Estel, I was wondering when I would hear from you again."

The woman pointed the way into the living room, Legolas and Estel entered it. As Legolas passed her, a look of recognition passed across her face.

"Hey, you're...you're...you're..."

Estel made to tell her the name.

"No, I can do this. You're...you're Blonde-Elf!"

"For the love of god," Estel muttered, her head in her hands. "I thought maybe you had progressed to learning the names, Lady Sara."

"Don't call me Lady, I've told you that before."

"Don't call him Blonde-Elf, his name is Legolas."

"Ah, that's it. Well, I am reading it at the moment and I keep getting really confused because I can never remember who is who and some of them have so many different names it's hard to remember them all."

"I manage."

"Yeah, but you live there."

"I knew them all before I went and thankfully, I haven't called anyone by a name that's not their own. And now, to business."

"And what business might that be?"

"I came to ask if I could stay here for a while, with Legolas of course. You don't have anybody living here with you, I thought you might be glad of the company."

"Sure, you can stay here. You might wanna, like, change before you go back on the street though."

"Yeah, we must look pretty weird to you."

"Very weird. You gotta get some different clothes."

"Well I certainly haven't lost my taste for shopping if you're up for it."

"Up for it, of course, but do you have any cash?"

"Before I left for Middle-earth I took some money out, a few thousand pounds at the very least and I have about two grand of it left on me."

Sara whistled through her teeth. "When d'ya wanna go?"

"Well, what time is it?"

"'Bout ten."

"If you have nothing planned we could go now."

"OK, we'll go now. Best leave your knives and stuff here, don't wanna get carted off down the old bill, do you?"

"No, not really."

"Right, let's go. I'll call a cab, you can wait in here."

Sara left the room. Estel turned to Legolas.

"I hope you didn't feel left out there and in case your wondering, were going to take you shopping for some clothes that won't scream that were from a different world. We have a saying here; When in Rome do as Romans. Now's a good time to 'do as Romans'."

"Assuredly."

"Good, well I'm sure that Sara can aid me in choosing you some clothes that will let you fit into modern culture. I already have a style of my own which I intend to follow to the letter."

"I will need all your help to conform to this society, just as you needed my aid to match the grace of the Elves."

"Then our score shall be even."

"Indeed it shall."

*               *               *

Sara, complete with baseball cap and sunglasses, strolled down Oxford Street, Estel and Legolas following closely. Estel needed no guidance, she had once lived in London and knew the street and its shops well. She kept a tight grip on Legolas' hand for fear of losing him in the crowd of Saturday morning shoppers.

The three spent all day browsing, and buying, and when the finally made it back to Number 10, they were dead on their feet.

"So, lisse'corm, enjoy your first taste of shopping?"

"It was unlike anything I have done before and it held no interest for me."

"Nah, it's a woman's thing."

"Truly."

"Anyone up for watching a movie, I got popcorn, coke, ice cream and could easily get a pizza in, what d'ya think?"

"What have you got?"

"The DVDs are in the drawer under the player. I got a few, it gets lonely here."

"Get in the pizza then, girl. I'll look for a film that everyone would like."

Sara went to order the pizza and Estel opened the drawer to have a look at what DVDs she had.

"Erin Brockovich, nah...Stargate - Window of Opportunity, that's good...the armband one, I can see why she's got this...The Mummy, hmm...Evolution, funny...ah ha, Lord of the Rings, now, could I sit there and watch it? Yeah, go on."

 "Picked a film?" Sara had poked her head round the door, phone still in hand.

"Yeah." Estel held up the Lord of the Rings DVD. "Ta-da! Think he'd like it?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yeah, I would."

"What would you do, melamin?"

"Make you sit through this."

She flashed the DVD cover at him.

"What is it?"

"It's like a play you can watch over and over again and it's stored on this disk thing. Quite clever actually. You really have to watch it to appreciate it."

"Do the figures on the front move?"

"No, we haven't got that technologically advanced. Anyway, you'll see it later when the pizza's here."

"Pizza?"

"It's nice, trust me. I think you've had some before. And as for ice cream and popcorn, they are just scrummy."

"I will trust you, Vanyaer."

"I should think so."

"The pizza will be here in about 10 minutes, you know they always seem to come quicker now than they used to at college."

"They would."

"Melamin, why would the Lady have…pizza…come swifter now?"

"Well, Lirimaer, Arwen Sara is the ruler of this entire country though we have a Queen, she does not have control over the country. People vote to put people in charge and every four years the ruler changes."

"I deem that method of choosing a monarch surprising. Do you not pass on the throne to your heir?"

"We have a monarch and she passes the throne to an heir but she does not rule the country and the houses of Kings and Queens have not done so for many years. The electing of a leader ensures that most people will be happy. The chosen representative of the people will make decisions about the country's future. At the moment Arwenamin holds the office but perhaps one day she will not."

"Maybe it is not so strange but I am glad that the realm of Gondor does not hold that policy, then we would not have the King Elessar."

"I agree but there are no Dunedain dwell here and people take more after the Easterlings in heart than those noble men."

"I have not marked it but assuredly I do not observe the air of Westernesse."

"No Dunadan ventured to this cruel world over Middle-earth."

"Verily, no vein here carries their blood or the blood of the Elves save mine and yours."

"In that matter, I trust wholly your judgement."

The harsh sound of metal on metal rang through the house making Legolas jump.

"Don't worry, lisse'corm, it's just the pizza delivery guy."

"Grub's up! Put the film on, Estel. Shall I light some candles?"

"Nah, don't bother. I like watching films in the dark."

"All right. It's the first disk, the second one is the 'Making Of' and the interviews. It's interesting the first three times you watch it but I know all interviews off by heart now."

"So sad."

"I know. I can do the famous Wacko Scene from Window of Opportunity as well, I've seen it that many times. Ah, so funny, so very funny."

"I'm gonna lose it. It means go crazy, nuts, insane, bonzo, no longer in possession of ones faculties, three fries short of happy meal, WACKO!"

"You a MS lover?"

"Used to be."

"Ah, he is one very cute archaeologist."

"Damn right he is."

"No, was, he's dead now. Sort of, if you can count being a weird alien as dead, but technically he is. Anyway, want some chocolate?"

"Mmm, yeah. Chocolate and Shanks, the two best things in life."

"Mmm, chocolate."[7]

"Enough with the chocolate, the pizza's getting cold."

"Alrighty then, I'll put the movie on."

"Pizza anyone?"

*               *               *

Choked by fits of giggles and still trying to eat ice cream, Sara and Estel totally ignored Legolas who was glaring at them. On the worst end of many Bacardi Breezers, they were to drunk to even notice and just kept throwing popcorn at him.

"I do not find you amusing."

"Lighten up, can't you laugh at yourself?"

"I do not have to, you will do it for me."

"Ooo, I'm scared."

He rose and left the room, letting the door slam behind him. Estel and Sara laughed harder and returned their attention to the film.

*               *               *

"Ugh, my head hurts." Estel moaned as she stretched her cramped limbs and rolled off the sofa, where she appeared to have spent the night.

"Mine too and some of 1969 seems to have been totally erased from my memory."

"We were watching 1969? I can't even remember watching Stargate...didn't we just watch LOTR?"

"No, the last thing I remember was Teal'c standing in front of a bus."

"That's weird."

"Tell me about it."

Estel did not have time to answer because the door flew open and Legolas strode across the room to the window, shooting a venomous look at Estel.

"Don't walk so loud."

"Yeah."

"You cannot lay a bed while the sun is shining brightly," he said and walked to the window, throwing back the curtain, letting the golden light stream in.

"Too bright, too bright."

"Ow."

"Anybody would think you were a pair of orcs the way you complain about the intensity of the sun."

"We're nursing hangovers, so of course we would."

Legolas did not speak but his eyes followed a lone bird in the sky.

"Um, Legolas, melamin, did you actually like the film? I can't remember much about last night except laughing a lot and feeling like I was the funniest person on the planet."

He snorted and left the room again.

"Do you think I did something last night? I mean he's being really shitty with me like I've done something wrong."

"I don't know, I don't remember much either."

"Do you think I should go talk to him?"

"I would."

"All right, I'll go talk to him." She rose as she spoke and slowly walked out of the room, her head bowed. She quickly found Legolas who was sitting on the stairs, his eyes unfocused as if he were dreaming.

"Um, Legolas, did I do anything to make you mad at me? You see, I can't remember due to the large amount of alcohol I drank last night."

"You started before you had consumed any alcohol. Harmless it may have seemed to you but I am deeply offended by your lack of respect for our deeds."

"Oh. I didn't realise you would see it like that."

"When I drew attention to how I felt, you laughed and threw popcorn. 'Lighten up,' you said. If by 'lightening up' I must treat the feats of my friends as actions of a frivolous nature, then I refuse."

"I didn't make the film in a manner that made the Quest seem funny in parts. You would not tell the whole story to children would you? That film was intended for children to watch and many though it was too violent for children of just 8 years. If it was made for just adults then it would be far more serious than it is. I'm sorry for throwing stuff at you but honest to God, I was totally drunk and not in my own head. Do you forgive me?"

"You err did not come from the heart and only came when you were inebriated. I whole-heartedly forgive you but first you must swear not to drink alcohol again while we remain here."

"I won't touch another drop, I promise."

"Then you are forgiven."

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And I without you."

"I'm sure you could find some other LOTR buff if you tried, probably even find someone that could speak Elvish better than me."

"No other would have an Elvish voice to go with their knowledge."

"I suppose. This evening, if you will, I would show you the stars and how they shine on this land for you have not gazed upon them here."

"I would only gaze upon the stars with joy if you are by my side."

"You're so sweet."

"Not sweet. Say perhaps a traveller in a strange land wanting guidance from a mentor."

"If you say so. Now I need to go and find something for my headache. God, I wish I had some of that purple stuff that Elrond gave me."

"Your pain is that strong?"

"Yup, it's that bad."

"It is well that I brought some then."

"You brought some with you?"

"Here," he said, pulling a small phial filled with a deep purple liquid from his pocket. "The potency of this is much higher than that which you had before. You need but a drop to still your pain."

"I am so in your debt."

"And I will make sure you settle the score," he replied with a laugh.

"Well, here goes," she said and took a sip of the sweet elixir. Her headache vanished and she felt as fresh as if she had just woken from a week long sleep. "Wow, I'd forgotten how good this stuff is."

"It certainly holds high virtue. Not many hold the knowledge to brew it and most that can name healing as their craft, in Imladris Master Elrond and his sons alone can brew this draught and none in Mirkwood could, not even the most skilled healer."

"That good, huh?"

"Certainly. Now shall we join your friend?"

"No, I think that we should leave her for a bit. Later I plan to make my excuses and leave, I have learnt all I can and it is dangerous for us to tarry here. I do not know why but I can feel it in my bones. We should not remain here beyond today, staying here longer is more than I dare do."

"Then we should leave immediately."

"Not immediately, I still have a few things to sort out but when we go I think it should be under the cover of night and we should not try and go incognito. The Elven cloaks of Lórien would be most appropriate for what I intend to do. No word of this may be spoken except by me, understand."

"Why did you not mention this earlier."

"I did not want to say anything in front of Sara and my headache rather preoccupied me for a while. The thought of Middle-earth returned to me the purpose of this journey and it wasn't to have fun so I better stop before I get a taste for it."

"Then we return to Middle-earth?"

"No, not yet. We have things to sort out first."

"Would you care to speak of them?"

"They're nothing. Just things," she said, raising her eyebrows as a warning not to say any more.

"Then we must wait and plan our flight."

"It is already planned. Anyway, I can think of more imaginative ways to spend a few hours."

"How dare you speak to an Elven-Princeling so."

"Then you forget I am an Elven-Queen. How dare you speak so to me. Impertinent child, be silent before your elders."

"I am no child, Arwenamin, nor do I offer impertinence. May I draw attention to your debt, I would choose your words more carefully, Lady Estel."

"Drop the formalities, Legolas. I hate being called Lady. What do you intend to claim from me?"

"Now is not the time but I will claim my due from you one day, when the day is more befitting."

"Then I will wait and hope I can give what you ask."

"I assure you, it is not beyond your power to award what I will ask of you."

"Then be silent and speak of it no more until the time is right. We must now set our minds to our task."

He leaned over and kissed her gently. She returned it, trembling at his touch.

"We have hours left in which we can do that."

"Oh yeah, so we do."

*               *               *

The stars shone high above the street and glowed brighter as a dark figure ran down the steps and met with another figure in the middle of the street.

"We'd better make a run for it. I told her that you were ill and I was going to do a spell to send us home."

"Elves do not suffer from illness."

"Thank you from pointing out a major flaw in my excuse but she knows practically nothing about Elves."

"I see."

"I bid thee run then, with all the speed of Elven feet."

*               *               *

Far did they run and at great length came to Waterloo train station. Estel produced some tickets and they boarded a train which was just about to depart. They sat in the last carriage, the only empty one they could find, they sat in silence until the train was far away from London and Estel had checked every corner of the carriage for any people that may have lain hidden.

"We fly to the forest, where trees live hindered and we may find ourselves some steeds. It will be no hurdle that they are untamed, and we will be able to travel swifter. They may only be ponies but as horses are not freely available to us, they will have to do."

"Indeed they will."

"When we are out on open land I will tell you what we came for. For now I will rest, I am in great need of it."

Legolas put his arm around Estel and drew her against him. She sighed and lay still, her eyes open, blending night with deep dream.

*               *               *

Legolas and Estel ran through the forest, unseen and unheard. They had seen ponies and were making haste towards them. Soon they had caught two and they were notably larger than the other ponies. Black as night were and unwilling to take riders until Elven words were whispered in their ears, then they were calm and co-operative beneath the pair.

"We ride to the a place where no eyes can watch us, Legolas."

"Then we should ride swiftly and speak no secrets until we reach that place."

The ponies weaved through the trees expertly, giving their riders a smooth ride and keeping them from the well trodden paths where they might have been seen. At the centre of the forest, Estel halted and dismounted, her eyes flitting warily from tree to tree.

"We will go up into the trees, where we will not be seen from the ground. The ponies, I trust will stay here. Not close by but near enough to be easily found when we descend."

She jumped into the air and caught a branch high above her head then swinging momentarily pulled herself up onto it. Legolas followed suit.

"You have lived under bough before, melamin."

"No, but I did climb a lot down here. The trees and on rock faces elsewhere."

"Well I can see you have had much practice."

"Not really, it sort of came naturally. I suppose it's something to do with being an Elf."

"Only one by choice. In reality you are far higher than an Elf."

"It is my destiny to remain an Elf forever and I am no different to any other Elven maid."

"You are, in many different ways."

"Well, I can see I'm not going to win so I'll change the subject instead. We came here to fight the Elves worst enemy, the root of all Evil. I have fought him before but he remains for me to cast out of this land."

"Then we fight a Balrog?"

"No, far worse and far older than that. I will not name him here but it will suffice to say he was a member of the Valar once, before his crimes showed him unworthy of such a high office."

"Then we continue the ancient war between Morgoth and the Elves."

"Indeed, melamin, and it is likely that we will fail at the challenge. The last time I fought him, I was nearly slain. It was not my time though, I was weak and it took much for me to summon him. Once I had brought him to the mountain, my strength had wavered. My will was there but my power was not. I have to use my last weapon though it is not clear, even as we stand here, what it is to be.

"For now, I will be content to climb high in this tree and sit nearer to the stars, the emblem of my mother and hear my father's winds amongst the trees. If you wish me to name the constellations, I can and will. I can recite both astronomical and common names. Most of the major stars I too, can name. Come, the North Star shines bright."

She lightly leaped from branch to branch and coming to a fork, she sat astride it and leant back, staring up at the sky. Legolas joined her, bending a branch over to hers, so they could gaze upon the stars together. Estel pointed up into the sky at the brightest star.

"See that, the North Star, it is Eärendil and his bright Silmaril. It belongs to the Great Bear, Ursa Major I think you would call it the Sickle of the Valar." She moved her hand across the sky. "Orion, the Hunter, Menelmacar, Swordsman of the Sky I believe."

"Yes, but it looks different here."

"You are looking at it from a different angle, of course it looks different. I think that you can see Cassiopeia from Middle-earth as well, or at least I believe I have seen it. Wilwarin. Butterfly, that's what you call it. It's over there." She indicated the constellation. "Tycho's star, one of the main stars of Cassiopeia is that one. I awoke under Virgo, and Spica, one of it's stars is there. It has special meaning to me and I have always been drawn to it."

"Why do you give such harsh names to the objects of beauty and elegance?"

"We do not pretend to capture their true power in our names for them and I believe that no words could describe them, not even the most heavenly Elvish word. Their beauty is beyond every language ever to have been uttered, save the Music of the Ainur which came before the world began."

"You speak truly and I agree with your words. We must content ourselves to gaze upon them, knowing we know no fit words to describe them."

"Indeed we must, Legolas."

"Then let us gaze and wonder at their creation."

*               *               *

"Are you ready, Vanyaer?"

"Nearly, you know that if I don't survive you will have to remain here, don't you?"

"If you were to perish in the midst of your task then I would continue it for you even if it meant being slain defending a land that is not my home."

"Then with a light heart we go into battle and possibly to death."

"Do not think of going to death or you will die. Think only of fulfilling your challenge and you will."

"A sort of do or do not, there is no try thing?"

"Yes, you could put it that way."

"Then we will go and kick some butt."

"Butt?"

"It means were going to win."

"Then we will, let us go to battle and victory."

*               *               *

The pale moon shone far above the desolate field and the wind was still save for a sudden gusts of anticipation. The stars shone with a comforting light down on their young mistress and she felt their good will.

"Right, the time is now. It's now or never and I will do the deed." She spoke more to herself than to Legolas, though he took the words as intended for himself.

"Melkor, Dark Lord, He who arises in Might,

Rebellious Vala, beginning of evil.

Your work is done here, leave.

Melkor, leave, you are not wanted,

Your crimes against this world are great.

Leave and do not return.

The Powers command you, do as they say.

You are not wanted here.

Melkor, Dark Lord, He who arises in Might,

Rebellious Vala, beginning of evil.

Your work is done here, leave."

Both Elves spoke those words, their clear voices ringing through the air. A fire kindled in Estel's eyes as she watched the familiar black shadow slide across the grass.

"You challenge me again, youngling?"

"Yes, I do, foul being."

"Then you wish to die?"

"Certainly not, I wish you to."

"We have been through this before, shall I just skip to the part where I get to kill you." He seemed not to have noticed Legolas.

"That will not happen."

"Are you going to call on your mother and father for help once more?"

"No, I will not. And I will not use dirty tricks."

Melkor looked at her, wondering where she was leading. "I will not either."

"I swear on my honour as a Leader of the Free People. You better swear by something else because you don't have any honour."

"I have not come here to parley. Those lines are not even your own."

"I know, but they sound good and are definitely true in your case."

"Insolent child, how dare you speak to me so."

"You forget, outcast that you are. You are entitled to no such respect from anyone, least of all me."

"What makes you so special, Child of Ilúvatar?"

"I have greater power than you, in spite of the fact that you cannot comprehend that anyone, let alone a female could better you."

"No Elf could exceed my power or skill."

"But no Elf am I. Behold! The wind and stars obey my whim. I have cast your foul creatures from Middle-earth. Hearken, Lord of Pain and Evil! Your time has passed and I have come to show you the way out of this land."

"What gives you the right to cast me out of my own land? I have made this for myself and I intend to keep it, my sole possession in this abyss."

"None of this is yours, it is your father's and he has seen this day. In your folly you have created a world that will prosper and not despair during evil times. These people are hardy folk and most hate all forms of evil. Your servants have done much to mar this world but there have been many that have spoken out against you works of evil."

"You lie."

"I am a Child of Light and do not lie. Just because you engage in such past times, does not mean I do. I have lived here and know what this world is like. You servants see the world through their own twisted eyes, seeing only your vision and not the truth."

"If you lived here I would have know. Tell the truth, what is your name?"

"Your own servant betrayed you, Sauron himself sent me here. As for my name it is Elenalótë, Flower of the Stars, as for my lineage, I assure you, it is high indeed."

"High lineage in Elves! That is but a lowly shepherds house to my line for I am descended directly from Ilúvatar."

"My line is noble, even in your reckoning for I am a Child of the Valar. Of the Chief of the Valar and the Queen of the Valier am I and my power exceeds even their own. Verily I spoke when I said I was more powerful than you."

"I am far greater then your father and your mother."

  
"But not greater than both their powers combined."

"We have yet to see."

"I will be proved correct. My own battle plan was spawned from your own world and I think it will be quite successful."

"Any plan coming from my own land will be already known to me for I would have created it. Foolish girl, words will not win this fight."

"I am sure you did not think of this plan but we will see. Words may prove the mightier weapon."

"Maybe you will die a horrific death."

"Maybe I won't. Let us begin."

"Then this battle has begun." 

As he spoke, he lunged forward, drawing her sword. Estel was ready for him and darted to the side, her reflexes faster than light. Melkor curled his lip and lunged again and again Estel moved aside.

"Are you not going to draw your weapon, child? Surely you do not give up already?"

"I have my weapon but just because you cannot see it doesn't mean it cannot be used."

"You said no tricks. You have a hidden weapon, I call that a trick."

"It is not hidden but in your ignorance you have misjudged."

"I have not, your mind is clear to me."

"I think not. You only work out other's stratagems by thinking about what you would do in their place. What I am doing is beyond you, you would never think of doing it. Only a twisted version of my mind is clear to you so I have the upper hand. I will claim the victory."

Melkor growled with frustration and cut at Estel. She raised a hand and the blow glanced from her as if she were made of imperishable crystal. Melkor glanced at his sword and refreshed the attack. It was once more deflected from her skin and caused no more hurt than a fly would. She kept one eye on Legolas, who was hovering in the background, his bow on the ground at her bidding and the other on Melkor, though she feared him no longer. She knew he could not hurt her.

"Why do you not fight?"

"I am but in a different way. I offer no violence and I will not give up. I do not fear you, Morgoth. I know what you fear, you are afraid of the vengeance of the Valar and have been waiting for it since the you stole the Silmarils. Lo! It is come and you will be cast down. You cannot harm me and you wear yourself down by trying. I have come to show you the way and you will follow willingly or by force."

"How will you force me without violence, little child?"

"By a force you cannot comprehend for all your power and knowing." She shook her head sadly. "It is a shame that you created the dark creatures that plagued Middle-earth for so long, however, you do but Ilúvatar's bidding and he created you for such a purpose. All of this was planned by him and none know how this will play out save him.  Choose swiftly for my patience runs out. Will you heed my words or not?"

"Not," he spat and attacked Estel, his sword heading for her throat.

"I pity thee, Dark Lord," she said, her eyes fixed on Melkor's sword, which he pulled away at her words. "For you shall not see tomorrow."

He laughed and stabbed again, stepping forward as he did so. At the same time Legolas had darted towards Estel. In Melkor's haste he had not seen the Elf and tripped over his foot. Melkor stumbled and fell to the ground where he stayed, bright red blood oozing out from under him. Estel dropped to her knees and rolled him over, revealing him to be impaled on his own sword. The hilt had broken off and the blade was stuck deep in his chest and could not be removed. He groaned and tried to move.

"I have shown thee the way, Melkor, and now thy feet must tread it."

"This world, you must take onto yourself. My servants will lose their power and no more will appear to take their thrones. You desire it and you shall have it. You played part in my death and this will be your punishment. I will be long years before my creation is cleansed and perhaps it will never be. It is my belief that it will corrupt you and turn you to my cause but you shall see, child of my enemies, you shall see." And he spoke not again.

"He walks the path already, Legolas, though he does not know it. This place will not corrupt me nor is it mine to claim, it belongs to the people who live here."

"Then we return to Middle-earth?"

"Yup, we return immediately. O, for well earned peace under the trees of Middle-earth."

*               *               *

Many bells were ringing in the house of Elrond, summoning all to the hall. Estel and Legolas had been walking in Elrond's gardens for many hours, the air was warm and the river sent sounds of running and falling water to accompany the sunset. It was summer here and the last summer that Elrond would see in Middle-earth.

Elrond sat in a great chair at the end of the long table on the dais and three chairs upon his left were empty. Glorfindel sat upon his right hand, his golden hair shone brightly and his eyes were full of mirth.

None had seen Estel and Legolas when they arrived unexpectedly three days before, save Elrond and his sons and now, when they entered the room he rose and bowed his head reverently.

"My friends, you have been much missed here," he said. "I have heard tales out of the East that give you both great honour but perhaps your greatest deed is one that I am loth to speak of. Perhaps later in the Hall of Fire we will talk more but now there is a feast in your honour. Come, take your seats."

The pair sat, Estel directly next to Elrond, and looked thoughtfully at the empty chair.

"He arrived this morning," Elrond said, guessing her unasked question. "He knew you were here and it seems he has done some great deeds of his own."

"Who?"

Her question was answered by a tall Elf, kingly, wise and strong, walking into the great hall. He shone with a hidden power and his long dark hair framed his sparkling chocolate eyes and in the was the light of the stars. He was clad in a deep grey that matched his expression of joy darkened by the shadow of a deep sorrow. A ring lay on his finger that shone with a golden light and round his neck lay a locket of mithril.

"I have come to thee, Lady Estel," he said, holding Estel's gaze.

She ran from the table and threw herself at the Elf, who returned her embrace.

"I have missed you."

"And I you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was afraid you were dead."

"Well I am not, and I join you for this feast. Come, let us be seated, mother."

Estel returned to the table to find that Legolas had shifted up one place leaving her free to sit next to Kemendil.

"My son, how did you survive the Balrog?"

"He could not harm me, when his blow fell its whip shattered. It just fell and the ground around it turned icy cold. No more will I speak of this, the grief is still too fresh."

"I know, Kemendil, I know but my concern for you outweighed my grief. I could not sit and bewail his death forever, I had other things to do."

"Then you have proved yourself wise," Elrond said, overhearing their conversation. "Not many could mourn the death of a son and gain such a victory."

"I don't deserve to be labelled as wise because my son was slain at the hands of a Balrog."

"Arwenamin, if you spoke the truth then your lineage sets you higher than the King Elessar, whose veins carry the blood of Westernesse."

"I have chosen to become Elven and will remain so for the rest of my days. I am no different to your own daughter nor would I claim to be."

"You have done more in the service of others than any before you."

"And yet, she would not take credit. I alone understand this, I share most of my spirit with my mother and know her feelings of duty to her people. She will not accept praise for doing her duty, neither would I."

"Maybe I will explain my motives in the Hall of Fire, maybe I will not feel ready. I may want to listen to the deeds of my son. We shall see."

"You are different now, you seem wiser and yet somehow younger than before."

"That can also be explained, but not now. Have patience my son and you will be rewarded."

"Then I will wait and you shall wait for my tale."

"Tease."

"You tease me with your half tales."

"You know, you're too alike to me for your own good."

*               *               *

The feast came to an end and the company departed for the Hall of Fire, Elrond at its head. The doors were thrown back and they went across the passage, through more doors and came at last to the Hall of Fire. The Hall of Fire had no tables only a large fire burning between two carven pillars. The fire was the illumination the room had and cast a golden light on the company. Elrond went towards his chair and beckoned for Estel, Legolas and Kemendil to be seated near him.

"My friends, I know that you will depart soon," he said. "Tonight, you shall not speak your tales, they should not be told first in the presence of strangers to you. Wait, and tell them in the morning, you will have peace enough then to tell them at your own leisure. You shall use the porch where my Councils are taken, if I ring the bell, no one will disturb the three of you."

"I had hoped to speak with you tomorrow, Master Elrond," said Estel. "I would have you hear my tale in full."

"Then I am honoured by your confidence, arwenamin, but I have heard all that I need to. Your news should be told to your son first."

"Then it will be," she said and sang softly to herself.

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel,

silivren penna míriel

o menel aglar elenath!

Na-chaered palan-díriel

o galadhremmin ennorath,

Fanuilos, le linnathon

nef aear, sí nef aearon!"

"May the stars shine brighter on you, Lady Estel."

"They already do, Elrond, they already do."

*               *               *

The stars were high above the valley of Rivendell but the night was warm. The scent of leaf and bloom filled the air and gave ease the three Elves sitting in a porch looking east. They had yet to speak but each felt comfortable and were content to just sit in silence. They remained like this until the sun had climbed to its peak.

"Perhaps, Kemendil, it would be best if you started," Estel said and looked at him with eyes dimmed by her chain of thought. "What happened after I left you?"

"I have told you so much as that the Balrog became as cold as ice like he had been touched by a sudden frost and that he moved no more. I took Stewardship once more but little work was needed for the land to be completely ridden of foul beasts. It was a strange thing that befell the land though. Little less than four nights ago, all the dust, slag and foul plants just vanished and green grass and tall trees were set down in their place. The rivers ran clean once more, it was as if Sauron had never been and we were once again walking in the land of Lisse'estel before it was taken over. I came here as quickly as I could, leaving our people at peace in our land with my most trusted captains."

"It only took you four days to get here? What did you do fly?" Estel smiled slightly as she spoke, bringing some of the light back to her eyes.

"Yes, I did. Gwaihir the Windlord came to me unlooked for. I have spoken with him before and he agreed to bear me to this valley. It seems to me he had been bidden to look for me, though by whom I do not know. I knew when I came through the doors of this Last Homely Home that you were here and asked to see you. Elrond bid me wait and I did. That is the end of my tale."

"I asked Gwaihir to bring you here but I did not think that he would fetch you so swiftly. I did not expect you until tomorrow at the least."

"You underestimated him, the swiftest of the Great Eagles. Now, you must tell your story."

Estel sighed and began her tale. It was a long account and the sun had started to set before she drew near to the end.

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel," she sighed at her story's end and she looked up at the stars, her eyes bright with tears. "Give me time and I will come, but not now, not for many years."

"That was an eye-opener, certainly. I am sure that you have not left anything out, you took many hours to tell your tale."

"You have not explained why you would not want to take credit for such a victory though, I still do not understand this whim. At the table you said that you would explain your motives, melamin."

"You did not listen properly, I have explained. I vowed to help and I did. I cannot take credit for something that I was destined to do, can I? It would not be right."

"This perhaps, only I can understand, mother. I most like to you and I feel the same sense of duty. When I have promised to aid someone, I will and will accept no commendation for doing what is expected of me."

"Well I think you've pretty much hit the nail on the head there, Kemendil. I am going for a walk, do not follow me, either of you, I wish to left with my thoughts."

She rose and left, heading for the gardens and the quiet shadows of the trees.

*               *               *

Estel had walked in the trees for many long hours and the sun was slipping over the horizon for the second time since she had started. She had not eaten and no sound had left her lips. Pausing she watched as the golden light spread through the trees and flowers opened. Time had left her altogether, it did not seem to pass and was not relevant.

"My child," said a kindly voice. "You were not present at the feast or in the Hall of Fire."

"No, I did not feel quite like celebrating, Elrond."

"You wish to depart to the West, perhaps?"

"I have already been there and I have dwelt on Taniquetil. If I wished to return, I would, but it is not that which troubles me. Can I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Do you think that Morgoth could ever die?"

"I am not sure. I hope that he can die, so that none could be troubled by him again."

"I think that he's died but I didn't know if he could. I suppose I just have to hope, he certainly made out that he was dying and he didn't move for ages."

"Then we must hope, as you say."

"And another thing that has been bothering me; why did I awake just 10 years ago because it must have been at least two ages of this world."

"I was going to ask you that very question but if a Child of the Valar does not know, who am I to answer?"

"He must have sent me forward in time as well which I'm not sure he intended. Perhaps it was not under his control. As it is am glad; it would have been hard for me to explain not dying, ageing or getting ill. The men of my world live to see their hundredth year if they are lucky, I am far older than that and people would have wondered at it. Men fear what they don't understand."

"In that you speak the truth. You would have had good reason to fear for your life if it is true that no Elves dwell in your land."

"You know, I studied the history of my world for many years. I could find no evidence for the existence of Elves. I do not believe that their ever were any, Morgoth could not make Elves, only mock them. Thankfully, I could find no traces of orcs either."

"That is well for your people."

"Indeed."

"Have you finished wandering in my garden now, Estel?"

She smiled. "Yes, I think I have. May your house be ever blessed, Elrond. I have found peace here more than once and I am grateful for it. May the stars shine ever brighter on this house and these gardens and they will for they obey their young mistress as much as their maker."

"Then my house and gardens will be truly blessed. I thank you for your gift and say to you this in return; follow your heart, only by trusting in it will you find true happiness and not just temporary peace."

"I have been given that piece of advice before though not by you."

"Then perhaps you will listen this time. You are strong and like Éowyn, sister of King Éomer, you have a warrior's spirit. Do not let that hinder you rather, let it enable you to stretch your fingers out to things that lie beyond the grasp of others. You are fearless and high-hearted, fear not the judgement of others."

"It means much to me to hear you speak such words."

"Then walk with me back to my house. It will not do for Lady Elenalótë of Taniquetil to ramble in my gardens whist I feast."

"I will come with you, Elrond but I will not feast."

"Then sit in the Hall of Fire and think."

"I shall, my friend, but I depart soon. My people are without a monarch and I must return to them. Would you have them remain like that?"

"No indeed!" he said with smile. "You shall depart in seven days, Lady Estel. Return when you will."

*               *               *

Estel shut her eyes tightly and held her breath before riding through the gates, the white gates that were in the stead of Morannon, the black gate of Sauron. Her horse paused momentarily then charged through the once haunted pass and did not stop until he had reached the other side. Her companions followed. She slowly opened one eye, peering round her then she looked with both eyes and gave a low whistle.

"Boy, this place has changed."

"Even more so since I left."

"It's changed that fast, huh?"

"Yes, it has."

"So, where are we actually camped?"

"Our camp is near here, not near Barad-Dûr though; it may still have some corruptive powers."

"Lead on then, Kemendil, lead on."

*               *               *

The sound of cheering rang through the air and lifted the three rider's spirits. Estel lifted her sword in the air and whirled it above her head. The blade sang and shimmered in the air.

"Hear this all ye Elves," she cried. "The day is won. Our war is ended and I say to you this; We came, we saw and we kicked its ass!"

Only Legolas understood her words, but the Elves cheered all the louder. Later she explained this to Legolas.

"I doesn't matter what you say," she said. "But you've got to say it with attitude. I could have said anything but I had said it in the same manner, I would have received the same reaction."

"Have you studied the psychology of Elves in detail then?"

"Not at all but I have a degree in Psychology and I can pretty much guess how people will react. It's come in more useful here than in any other place I've been to. I can read people so much easier here, you guys are so honest."

"Some are not."

"Most of you are. Anyway, I can always work out how people will react depending on what I say. I've tested my theory out on many people. I've spoken French to Chinese, Chinese to French, Indian to Japanese, French to Indians but if I've said it in the right way they will cheer."

"What are French, Chinese, Indian, Japanese?"

"Ah. Different people, speak languages that are totally different from each other."

"I see."

"I hope so. Sometimes I even confuse myself, confusing you will be no trouble."

*               *               *

"Kemendil, I think you are ready now."

"For what am I ready?"

"I am leaving you again and this time I won't come back. My home is no longer here, I belong to the West. I will pass into it soon and remain in my true home until the end of the world. I cannot see whether you will join me though you will be welcome."

"Then our parting maybe one that endures beyond the ends of the world."

"No, you are as immortal as I. You may come to me when you are ready to leave this land and your duty here is done."

"I do not wish to die as my brother did, believing that I would not see my mother again."

"You have faith, my child, it cannot be removed. If you believe in your heart that we will meet again then who am I to argue. I will leave with or without your blessing, Kemendil, though I would prefer it."

"Then depart with my blessing and may we meet again where the stars shine bright and the winds blow soft."

"May your faith be rewarded, my son, and we will walk together under those stars."

"Then take your leave and go, I will take care of your people."

"And I am grateful. You are well loved by the people and they will prosper under you. Goodbye, my son, do not leave it too late to journey into the West, I will be waiting for you."

"When the time is right, I will come."

"Come and I will be joyful."

"Then joyful you shall be."

"And blessed shall you be."

*               *               *

The ride to Mirkwood had been long and tiring. Estel had not spoken since she had left Kemendil and saw the pain in his face as he realised that he was losing his mother again. So strong was the guilt she felt she could not bear speak of it, not even to Legolas. He did not press her but rode patiently at her side, knowing he could not imagine how she felt. Estel was grateful for his compassionate silence and if she wished for him to talk she did not show it. Instead, she spent her time rapt in her thoughts, thinking of all the times she had caused pain—Kerry, Legolas-and he one more than one occasion-and now Kemendil. The identical anguish in the eyes, the look that said, 'Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this?'. It was a kick in the teeth and Estel knew it, a punch below the belt.

_Why do I do this to people? Why do I have to screw with their emotions? I mean how long have I been absent from his life? Hell, I don't even remember what he was like as a kid._

"You shouldn't think that what you did makes you a bad person."

"But I am. I've hurt so many people and none of them deserve it."

"You have done much for so many and only now have you time to think about yourself. You should do something for yourself and not to please everybody."

"Why do you think I went home the first time?"

"Fate. No Elf would sicken in Rivendell through missing their homeland. You needed to bring back the ring so you could help us. If you didn't go home; you couldn't have done it. Also, it made you realise just how much you were attached to this place. No, it was fate that led you to return to your home."

"Then it is my fate to hurt the ones dearest to me?"

"In a way, yes. You have aided many but by your actions hurt a few. Do you not think those of Middle-earth that would have died above those you hurt?"

"No, I don't. I would everything to have those few remain uninjured."

"And they would have counselled you to choose more wisely. Kemendil for one would rather Middle-earth were safe than to have you with him. "

"I have left you twice, Legolas. I would give anything to not have done that; even Middle-earth itself. Amin mela lle, Legolas, lle ilrangwa tanya?" I love you, Legolas, do you not understand that?

"Yes, but I do not understand your guilt. You needn't feel that way, you are forgiven by all."

"No, not by all."

"But you should be."

*               *               *

The little Elves came running towards the cloaked figure that stood in the archery range. The youngest children threw themselves at her, unbecoming though it was of Elves and wrapped their arms around her waist and legs. Having been in her own little dream world, suddenly having miniscule Elves thrown at her was quite a shock.

"Ooh."

"Nae saian luume," they cried. "It has been too long."

"Vedui, hiniamin" Greetings, my children

"Estel, will you teach us again?"

"Well, you may have to persuade me a bit harder."

"Please, Estel, please."

"We really missed you."

"I missed you too but I'm not sure that I'm ready to teach you again. Not unless you give good persuasion."

"We really want you back, Estel, your replacement is horrible. He doesn't make us laugh like you do and he won't allow any girls. He says that girls won't uphold the honour of Mirkwood."

"What? No girls? Outrageous! Well, I'll see what I can do."

"We have practice today, can't you do something than."

"Well, here's my plan…"

*               *               *

The archery practice had just started and the blond taking the class had already started to criticize the students who were performing even more abysmally than usual. The instructor allowed himself a little smirk before turning to the worst student and ranting about his poor grip and lousy aim. Then the crowd of girls with bows came at him.

"I told you before, no girls will represent Mirkwood while I teach here."

He expected the gaggle to halt but they didn't. At their rear was their champion and they were not going to give up. They male students had already turned round and joined the van of the little army, marching against their tutor. Estel, walking at the back, allowed her hair to fly freely and her quiver and bow could be clearly seen perching on her back.

"Come, we will practice here."

"I will not have women in my archery range and they will not learn to shoot while I am master of arms."

"I do not need to learn and don't continue to take that chauvinistic manner with me."

"These children respect you but you have yet to prove yourself to me."

"Prove myself?"

"As an archer."

Estel laughed in the Elf's face and raised an eyebrow. "I do not need to prove myself as you and I WILL use the range here to practice. There were no such facilities in Mordor, my home for the last few weeks or Taniquetil, the home of my parents."

The Elf looked astounded. "Taniquetil?" he choked out. 

"Yes, nice towers, not much in the ways of armoury. Now, if you will excuse me, I wish to practice." She shot of a couple of arrows at the targets, lightly at first then just plain showing off. "Come, children, practice."

The Elves lined up and fired at the many targets, the instructor looking on doing a good impression of a goldfish.

"But…but…but…"

"If you're not going to help, you can clear off you know."

Looking stunned, he stumbled backward and slinked away.

"Well, that got rid of him," Estel said, brushing her hand as if they were dirty. "Looks like I have classes again."

*               *               *

"So, you told him to clear off?" Thranduil asked a deeply red Estel.

"Yeah, he was discriminating against girls."

"He was the best archer we had."

"See _was, past participle."_

"No, was as in he left because you took over and left him standing gawping."

""I know, funny."

"Estel, I didn't let you come back here for you to upset my master of arms."

"Sorry, Thranduil, I'm happy to take the classes and I'll even go apologise if you want." She twiddled with her fingers behind her back impatiently.

"I wanted you to take the classes from the moment I stepped in the gates, Estel."

"So, you're not mad at me?" Estel's face sort of brightened at the mere suggestion, she hated falling out with the King of all people and would have done anything to keep his good opinion. He was one of the few people in Middle-Earth that actually understood her more modern sense of humour. So much so that he could have her in stitches. No, it would not do to lose his favour.

"Fine, I'll teach, I'll teach."

"And you needn't apologise, he was a temporary replacement for my son and should have recognised and respected your authority in this palace."

"Cool."

*               *               *

It had been a year since Elrond sailed into the West and just over 7 months since Estel returned to Mirkwood. Estel had missed her friend when he had gone and although the rings' power had been restored, their power was too little and the time limit too brief. His lust for life had been dimmed by the loss of his wife and the marriage of his daughter. His sons had gone with him though but his love for his daughter would not let him stay to see her die. Rivendell had only three in habitants, Elladan, Elrohir and Celeborn. Lórien had no residents. Galadriel had gone with Elrond and the other Elves, fleeing into the West, away from the weariness Middle-Earth brought to them.

Estel had missed the freedom of being able to visit her friends, being able to talk to different people other than the Silvan Elves or the Sindar royalty of Mirkwood. The only stimulation came from the children she taught. Of course she enjoyed her relationships with Legolas and Thranduil but she needed more than two adults to talk to, a little more opinion. There is after all only so many times you can talk to someone before you start repeating yourself and with Elves, there is a long time for you to spend with each other. The need for more company was pressing on Estel and she was beginning to contemplate moving into the West. She had not discussed it with Legolas but she knew that he would not hesitate to join her as she would join him if he wished to go.

*               *               *

The golden sunlight played on the shining hair of the two Elves frolicking in the woods. The river glinted blue and the morning dew threw specks of silver onto the bright green leaves. The girl bent and touched the flowing water lightly with her fingers then flicked the icy drops onto his face. He seized her arm and pulled her tight against him.

"Do you remember when we used to do things like that?" Estel asked Legolas.

"Yeah."

She grabbed him and kissed him so passionately he nearly fell out of the tree they was perched in. "Why don't we start again?"

"What did you want to do?"

"Never you mind."

*               *               *

Although custom among Elves said that Elves should marry young and they could do so with no ceremony or witnesses present, Estel and Legolas had still not become man and wife. Perhaps it was because Estel's opinions were not of Middle-Earth but maybe it was that the Elven upper classes tended to delay marriage until later in life. Perhaps it was neither of these things and that pair had not even considered marriage. It did not matter to either of them nor their friends and families. To any Elf it would seem as if they were married so criticism did not come from Elves, only men. Only outsiders, those who didn't know or understand, cast scolding worlds on them.

Mirkwood prospered under the influence of Mellilar and the inhabitants were never happier. There were two though, that outshone them all and their names do not need to be told again. However happy Estel was though, the need to pass into the West still pressed her. She did not realise that the need also pressed Legolas, as it had done since he had heard the gulls cry for the first time. He did not tell Estel though, fearing that she may not share his feelings.

Both Elves were hiding their yearnings from each other. Of course, this was not the best idea and eventually they got to the point when both felt the need to confess. Each had gone to the other, each said; "We need to talk." They met under the branches of the tallest oak in Mirkwood just after midday.

"You first," Legolas began. "I can wait."

"No, you go first."

"I insist. Please."

"I wanna hear what you've got to say." Estel flashed her version of the puppy dog eyes at him and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Fine. I'll say this quickly. I wish to venture over the sea. Into the West."

Estel grinned widely before laughing.

"It's not funny. I'd be leaving Middle-Earth forever."

"That's what I was going to tell you," she choked out in between the giggles. "I'd been so worried that you'd want to stay here and you tell me you want to do exactly the same thing."

Legolas sighed, shook his head and smiled.

"Looks like we were both worried about nothing."

"Not anything. You did not know that I was contemplating leaving Middle-Earth."

"Actually, I probably had more idea of what you were going to do than you. In Minas Tirith you hear the gulls cry and that's what set you off. I should have remembered but I was so worried that I completely forgot."

"Do not worry, you should not have let your knowledge of the future sway your judgement."

"Perhaps, I forgot because I couldn't change the story and you had to end up at Valinor in the end."

"Perhaps."

*               *               *

A group of Elves were setting off for Gondor to see the dwelling of King Elessar. Elves now delighted in coming to the great city of Minas Tirith and Aragorn had sent a messenger to Mirkwood with an invitation for the Royal Family and as many Elves that King Thranduil would see fit to take with him. Thranduil, Legolas, Estel and forty other Elves were taking the journey to the palace of Elessar.

Estel had a slight suspicion the Elves visit would upset her friend Arwen greatly, one look at any Elf with dark looks and she would be reminded of her father and her brothers. The split with Elrond has torn her apart and she still to this day had not spoken to any of their last moments together.

"It must have been heart-wrenching," she thought. "She lost her whole family and has no one except Aragorn. I would hate to be in her position, knowing that she will never see them again. Poor girl."

*               *               *

Thranduil's horse was a beautiful creature, shining white and tall. It moved with a fluid grace that one wouldn't expect from a horse. Estel's own dusky grey mount, Rochenaman Horse of the Blessedwas pleased to be on a long ride once again and relished the open air. Nobody's horse came close to matching any of the Royals' steeds even if they did have horses out of Rohan. 

As the group rode past the remains of the dark mountains of Mordor, Estel looked longingly at them wondering if she should pay a visit to Kemendil. Eventually, she decided against it, she thought that he didn't have to suffer another sorrowful split. So Estel rode past the mountains with a heavy heart and kept a tight grip on her only connection with her son. She did not try to contact him, even a slight conversation would have to end in a farewell and that neither of them could bear again. She thought about what he could be doing and although she had spent little time with him, she still cared deeply for him and loved him as if she had watched over him all his life. 

*               *               *

"An lema?" long journey? asked Aragorn of Estel. The Royals of Mirkwood and Estel all sat at the high table of the King during the feast of Midwinter.

"You betcha," she replied through a mouthful of food.

"I suppose you are glad to finally be here?"

"Oio naa elealla alasse', Heruamin." Ever is thy sight a joy, my lord.

"Thank you, Estel. Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa ar' Vanimle sila tiri sinadome, Astalder." Your heart is that of a lion and your beauty shines bright tonight, valiant one

"Aragorn, you do make me blush. You know I hate people talking like that. Rangwa? Understand"

"Uma." Yes

"Lle vesta?" Do you promise?

"Mankoi, caela' amin? Why, should I?"

"Arrgh! Aragorn, auta miqula orqu." Aragorn, go kiss an orc

"Arwenamin! Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! Ta naa neuma! Tel'aran, caela nae neumae!" My Lady! By the stars and the sea! It is a trap! The King has been trapped!

"Lle tela, Aragorn?" Have you finished, Aragorn?

"Estel, why do you infuriate me so?"

"Oh, that is just one of life's many questions. Your one of my best friends here and one of the first I made, do you really think I would let you get away without a little taster of what you're missing, could I?"

"I am sure you could."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be any fun though, would it?"

"You are just strange."

"Diola lle, Heruamin." Thank you, my Lord

"Caele beika fion!" You've had too much wine!

"Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, amin tuluva a' lle!" Don't go looking for trouble, I will come to you.

"Amin saidele ten' lle." I am very worried about you

*               *               *

"Why sail from Belfalas?"

"Because."

"Go to the Grey Havens. Sail from there."

"Círdan, dwells there no longer. If I sail from Belfalas, I can spend my final months here in Gondor."

"You mean you don't want to go past Rivendell. Or Lórien."

"Ooh, sneaky reading of hidden subtitles there, Leggy."

"What have I told you…?"

He picked Estel up off the floor and carried her away down the hill. Toward the river. Having a handy amount of foresight and a small amount of common sense, Estel knew what was about to happen.

"No! Don't you dare! No! Legolas! No!"

"Leggy. _Leggy."_

"Amin hiraetha, Legolas! I'm sorry, Legolas! Please! Saes!" Please!

"Tanya n'farnuva." That will not suffice

"Amin mela lle. Seas! Lova amin ndu!" Put me down!

"N'uma." No.

"Oh, I hate you."

"You just said you loved me."

"I lied, you…" The rest of the sentence was drowned by an almighty splash as Estel was dropped in the lower end of the Anduin. She climbed out very wet and with a devilish look on her face. 

"Enjoy your swim?" 

"You are so gonna pay."

Legolas began to run but his reactions were not quick enough. By the time he had turned his back on the river, Estel had grasped his wrist and with a half throw manoeuvre, sluing him over her shoulder. Being Elven and thin, he was light enough for her to bear. She jumped onto a flat rock and completed her throw, launching Legolas into the icy water head first. He surfaced, spluttering, his golden hair completely soaked.

"You. You little…"

"Told ya I'd make ya pay, didn't I?"

He scowled and made to reach up and pull Estel into the water with him. She danced out of his reach and stuck her tongue out.

"Come and get me then, _Leggy." Estel smirked at him and skipped up the hill. _

"By the stars and the sea, she drives me crazy." He hauled himself out of the water and wringing the excess water from his clothes took off after Estel.

Estel waited on the top of the hill for Legolas to catch up to her. When he did, he took her in his arms and held her so she could not escape.

"You are still in my debt, Arwenamin," he whispered in her ear. "Do not forget that."

It took Estel a while to remember what he was talking about.

_~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"I am no child, Arwenamin, nor do I offer impertinence. May I draw attention to your debt, I would choose your words more carefully, Lady Estel."_

_"Drop the formalities, Legolas. I hate being called Lady. What do you intend to claim from me?"_

_"Now is not the time but I will claim my due from you one day, when the day is more befitting."_

_"Then I will wait and hope I can give what you ask."_

_"I assure you, it is not beyond your power to award what I will ask of you."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Yeah, so what _are you intending to claim from me?"_

"You will find out in time."

"Legolas, I have waited and if now is not a fitting time, under the stars, by the Anduin, amongst friends, then I do not know when would be a fitting time."

"I would wait but if you insist then I will ask you now."

"Go on then."

"This is not to be hurried, melamin."

"So take your time then."

"Melamin," he growled, the tone in his voice warning her not to interrupt or be so flippant again.

Alright, I'll be quiet and you can get what you want to say said. I can do quiet, quiet is good…" she was silenced by a finger resting on her lips.

"Hush, melamin, no need to babble."

Estel nodded and did not speak, she didn't trust herself to be able to shut her mouth when she knew she should.

"Arwenamin, amin nai antáva málya a'amin." My lady, I wish that you will give me your hand. Legolas tensed while he spoke and held his breath.

"Elenion Ancalima, laitamin, nas saesamin, vanya Legolas." Brightest of Stars, bless me, it is my pleasure, fair Legolas.

Estel felt him relax and he sighed deeply, allowing himself a small smile.

"Mára, amin estela an tanya." Good, I hoped for that. Legolas removed his royal band and slipped it onto Estel's wedding finger. Mellilar he also removed and set on her opposite hand. The ring was set with a shining emerald and was as old as Legolas' line.

"I would have been worried if you hadn't."

Legolas snorted softly and started to lead Estel towards the city. "Do you want to say now or wait until we're home?"

"I dunno, I mean, your father's here and there's a couple of friends but I think there are a few people missing. Gimli for one, I hear you two are very good friends and I am sure that you would like him to be one of the first to know."

"And Kemendil. He should know."

"Yes. Perhaps we should just let a few know like your father and Aragorn. I can let Kemendil know and I am sure that Aragorn could summon Gimli here pretty quickly."

"Yes, we should tell Aragorn to send for Gimli and when everybody is here announce it."

"I don't want Kemendil to come."

"Why ever not?"

"It would not be fair on him. He would have to face a painful goodbye again and I don't wan to have to put him through that again. I will let him know by other means."

"If you are sure, then we shall have Aragorn send for Gimli when we return to the city."

"Then we'd better get back soon; Aragorn won't send anybody out after dark."

They walked towards the city together, hand in hand, their Elvish glow falling to their feet, lighting up the evening.

*               *               *

The bells of Minas Tirith rang out, the silent morning being awoken into a vibrant day. The sun shone down with strength, bathing the White Tree of Minas Anor (as it was now called) in a golden light as it were a faint recollection Valinor of old, the light of the Two Trees blending together, creating such a painting that would never be seen again in Arda Marred. The light of the sun of course was part of the Golden Tree and the White Tree in the court was decended from Telpirion, the Silver Tree of the Valar. The holy light of the trees can now only be seen in the Silmarils, one of which dwelt deep in the sea, another in the centre of the earth, in flames, only one was visible, Eärendil's Star. This Silmaril shone in the night sky, as the lantern of Eärendil the Blessed, the Half-Elven, father of Elrond and Elros, offspring of Eldar, Edain and Maiar. Both Elrond's sons were visiting Minas Anor, visiting to see their sister Arwen, the Evenstar. Celeborn had journeyed with the brethen to see his niece.

The day grew on and still more Elves poured into the city. It was highly unusual to find Elves in any city built by man but this city had been rebuilt by Dwarves and Elves and so was cherished by both.

Estel hovered about in her room, Arwen was with her and trying to stop her fidgeting for long enough for her to style her hair.

"Will you just sit still for one minute?" she cried, exasperated.

"Arwen, it's hot, I'm sticky and I really, really could do with having air conditioned rooms."

"Air conditioned?"

"Well, the air is made cooler and pumped back in the rooms so the air isn't all humid and hot and stuffy."

"A machine could do that?"

"Yep, but you need the advancement of electricity. It's lightning really but more controlled."

"Now, you can go outside, your hair is done and you look perfect."

"Come on, I am hardly the Evenstar am I? You can name Lúthien Tinúviel the fair and Melian as your foremothers."

"The light of the Valar shines in your eyes and that is worth more that beauty."

"If you say so, Arwen."

"I do."

*               *               *

A different sort of scene ensued in Legolas' chambers with Thranduil and the Fellowship filling this one. Merry and Pippin were laughing, joking and smoking but Sam was more solemn. Of course Frodo, as Ringbearer, had passed into the West with Gandalf and Boromir had died. Thranduil sat with Aragorn, recalling tales of days gone by though the man kept glancing anxiously out of the window at the vast number of Elves that filled his court. Legolas and Gimli sat in a quiet corner, talking.

"Legolas, I swear if you twitch anymore, it will look as if you are having a fit."

"I can't help it. You'd twitch too if there were this many people in the room and your dying to say something but you can't because your father is there with them. The smoke is getting to me and it is far too hot."

Gimli grinned at his friend. "Elves are far too polite."

"Maybe even too much for their own good."

"Here, I will remedy the situation." Gimli stood up and walked toward the door. "Do any of you wish for a walk?"

The group looked round at each other, nodded, then stood and followed Gimli out of the door. A few minutes later, the dwarf slipped back through the door alone.

"How did you do that, Ai'atar?" little father

"They were all in need of a different activity, I just suggested something."

"I'm sure there was more to it than that."

"You look too deeply. Are you cooler now?"

"Yes, thanks."

"And have you had time to think?"

"Not a long time but enough."

"And."

"What answer could I possibly give but yes?"

"Then why did you need to think about it?"

"Gimli..."

*               *               *

The day wore on and the sun started to sink into the west. The men of Gondor looked as always into the sunset, pausing for a moment to look at what they had, and what they never had, the lost isle of Westernesse and the Blessed Realm. Still the day wore on, and the stars shone brightly on the White Tree in the courts of Minas Anor. The Elves looked up in awe, never had they seen them so bright, and never would they seem them like that again.

A gentle breeze crept through the courts, slowly and softly.  The leaves of the Tree danced a little dance and sang a little song, the wind whistling against the green, making them move and sing.

Legolas descended into the court, closely tailed by Gimli. Both were dressed in silver and blue. Arwen ran out to meet them and led them to a dais that was specially placed in the court. She herself was clothed in a raiment of grey.

It was not long before Aragorn appeared, half-leading, half-dragging Estel. She was dressed in silver and whites, a star on her brow and jewels in her hair. She glanced up at the sky, felt the wind on her cheek and smiled. Aragorn led the way to the dais. He looked back once to see if Estel was still there. She gave him a look that quite plainly said 'Don't even think about it'.

So while the stars shine, and the moon smiles down on Middle-Earth, Aragorn stands with Legolas and Estel, Arwen hovers in the background. He takes Estel's hands in his own and gives her a meaningful look.

"So, ai'tári little queen, are you ready?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?"

"Good answer."

Without any further questioning, he placed Estel's hands in Legolas' and married them. When the newly-weds kissed, there was not a dry eye in the house. Even Gimli bore the trail of a tear on his cheek. Of course it was distressing for Estel to be troth-plighted without her parents being present but she knew that they were aware of what she had done and they had given her a sign of their blessing.

The celebrations began and Elves and men danced the night away, one by one leaving until just Legolas and Estel remained. They danced without music until the sun rose, they watched this in each others arms and drifted off into Elven dreams.

*               *               *

Aragorn died in the year 120 of the Fourth Age, shortly afterwards Legolas left Middle-Earth with Gimli. Estel stayed behind with Arwen, to stay with her before she died. After that she stayed with the twin sons of Elrond and Celeborn in Rivendell until they departed for the Blessed Realms around the year 200.

Gimli was the first dwarf to reach the Undying Lands and he stayed with Legolas and Estel in great honour on Taniquetil. 

Legolas and Estel ended up having just 2 children, a daughter, Lalaith and a son, named Aragorn as a tribute to their great and much missed friend. And the couple lived in peace and tranquillity until the end.

***           *           *           *           ***

  


* * *

[1] The name means Lover of the Earth the Golden-Bow

[2] Means _Hand of Silver. Maker of the Three Rings of the Elves. Was slain by Sauron._

[3] The Ash Mountains at the Northern border of Mordor.

[4] The name means _Power of the Stars._

[5] Another name for the Wizards

[6] _Queen of the Stars_

[7] Dragon Child, this bit was for you. You haven't changed at all have you? Still SG-1 obsessed and still in possession of WOO and you want the nice flashy one, you know what I mean!


End file.
